Dimensional AC Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Marker fall part 1
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: The Earth was destroyed by war between humanity and the rogue robots called the RFM. Young Stratos ends the war by destroying the main reactor of their mobile HQ but in doing so he will change the fate of different universes. How will the different universe react to both ORCA and the Armored Core that transforms into a Gundam? OC/Nena OC/OC
1. Info

Machines

_"PAR ready for orders." _Unknown PAR

Unit designation: PAR (Proper Action Robot)

Appearance: Looks like the Skrall Stronius from Bionicle Legends reborn but colored all tan instead of red and grey.

Weapons: Range from close combat maces to guns

Info: PAR's were designed for maintenance not combat before First Burn happened.

_"HARE ready for instructions."_ Unknown HARE

Unit designation: HARE (Hazard Acting Robotic Enforcer)

Appearance: Look like Branar in every shape.

Weapon: Flip swords, Lances, buzz saw shields, and guns

Info: HARE's were designed for law enforcement but after First Burn they became deadly killing machines with their different weapons during combat.

ORCA

_"Stratos terminating enemy!" _Stratos

Name: Stratos

Age: 17

Hair color: brown

Eye color: green

Skin color: white

Characteristics: Kind to his teammates and friends but shows no mercy to terrorists, extremists, and traitors.

Special trait: Able to see images of the future at random times.

Info: Stratos was formally the leader of team ORCA which was a named group designated after different animals. Stratos has different factors in himself and that includes something that he doesn't seem to have and that is a single positive emotion called love.

_"Victor Reese here ready to launch!"_ Victor/ _"You won't be able to take me on!" _Vector

Name: Victor Reese/ Vector Reese

Age: 16

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Left eye red right eye green

Skin color: tan

Characteristics: As two personalities do to events from his past with his main personality being calm and peaceful while his other half is sadistic in combat.

Special trait: Able to tell of incoming danger thanks to his enhanced quantum brainwaves.

Info: Victor Reese was a victim of the RFM super human control project that attempted to turn regular civilians into brainwashed super soldiers with only Victor as a success until he gained a second brainwave that took sentience which it is now known as Vector Reese. Victor is the 2nd member of team ORCA and is good friends with Stratos ever since he was rescued.

_"Swordsman, David Gregory launching!"_ David

Name: David Gregory

Age: 17

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: tan

Characteristics: Has a love for swords but mainly the Katana swords and is known to cause trouble with people who push religion to commit terrorism.

Special trait: Able to tell when there is a trap or ambush in his way.

Info: David was always one for a good swords fight even if the enemy is a machine that is programmed for ranged fighting. David is the 3rd member of team ORCA and is the second of command because of his ability to tell of a trap and his close friendship with Stratos.

_"Don't worry just watch each other's backs."_ Will

Name: William Holt

Age: 17

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: Pale

Characteristics: He is always the stealth type even with his family and has a knack for pranking his friends.

Special trait: He is able to complete any challenge given to him and he would sacrifice himself if a comrade is in danger.

Info: Will is the 4th member of team ORCA and was at one point difficult to deal with until it was learned that what he does is a coping mechanism after his entire family was killed by the RFM during 'First Burn'.

_"How many times do I have to tell you it's Hawk!?"_ Hawk

Name: Howard 'Hawk' Smith

Age: 17

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Black

Skin color: White

Characteristics: Hawk is called that because of his pet hawk named Talon and he is considered paranoid because he carries a pistol with him at all times even in the rest room but he says 'I do it because you don't known who or what will jump at you around the corner'. He is also considered the best medic out there.

Info: Howard is a bird loving guy with his pet Hawk Talon since he found her after a wild cat attacked her and broke her wing. Since then Talon has been with Howard for almost until 'First Burn'. Howard is the 5th and last member of team ORCA and is considered the teams heavy marksman considering he can hit a reactor with a bazooka with the only way to destroy said reactor is through a hole 20 feet away.

_"Veronica Taylor former Lieutenant of the Union third air force!" Veronica_

Name: Veronica Taylor

Age: 16

Hair color: Teal

Eye color: Amber

Skin color: Pale

Characteristics: Compassionate with a heart for birds and abilities.

Special traits: Quantum Brainwaves

Info: She was a runaway from the Human Reform League Super Human Institute at the age of 12 and enlisted into the Union military at the age of 16 thanks to her abilities but thanks to one officer she was given a suicidal job that nearly took her life but she was saved by ORCA and became their fifth member.

Rogues

_"Why don't you just shut up and Die!" _Jack

Name: Jack Killian

Age: 19

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: violet

Skin color: Tan

Characteristics: Think Ali-al Saachez but more aggressive and shows more respect to his employers.

Special traits: Has been known to survive any combat with the RFM until his betrayal.

Info: He is the leader of the terrorist group known as the Rogues which were at one point military men until they caused 'First Burn'. Jack is known to kill his enemies even if they surrender unless they had some value to him... any value.

_"Just give up or I'll kill the girl!" _Frank

Name: Frank Dutch

Age: 20

Hair color: Teal

Eye color: Black

Skin color: White

Characteristics: During the fights against the RFM he has vanished from time but when he was thought dead by Stratos it was actually that he was holding women of all ages in his safe house in RFM territory as slaves. He has also been known to demand surrenders whenever he has a female captive.

Special traits: Has a soft spot for accepting surrenders but mainly when there are women.

Info: Frank at first was a terrorist but hid it by holding a mask of innocence and of a weak body by sitting in a wheel chair until 'First Burn' which he dropped the mask and became the most infamous terrorist in the world as well as the second in command of the Rogues. Frank has been considered of taking people captive through unknown means but mainly women and they all end up being his subordinates even to do terrorist acts in his name.

_"I am going to enjoy killing you little girl!" _Carl

Name: Carl Collands

Age: 21

Hair color: White

Eye color: Blood red

Skin color: Pale

Characteristics: Bloodthirsty like all the other rogues but he is also known to kill his men should they question him.

Special trait: None

Info: Carl is a bloodthirsty war criminal until 'First Burn' but during missions he always does things his way and should anyone talk back at him they find themselves either with a bullet to the body or a missing limb.

_"Let us fight one on one no acceptation." _Jacob

Name: Jacob Martinez

Age: 18

Hair color: Purple

Eye color: Grey

Skin color: Tan

Characteristics: Has been known to fight his enemy's one on one in order to decide the fate of thousands.

Special Trait: Has questions about his place in the rogues.

Info: Jacob at one point was a pacifist until his parents and brother were killed by terrorists and through an act that took his innocence he took a sword and killed all 4 terrorists. He still carries the sword and he questions either he should die a Rogue or live a hero of the people.

ORCA mobile suits

_"This isn't just a Gundam it's an Armored Core and it's my Nexus for the future."_ Stratos

Gundam Serial #: NEXT-001 'Nexus'

Unit: Mobile Suit

Unit type: transformable short to long range fighting type

Special equipment: Assault Armor, ACTIS system, Trans-Am, bits control system

Power plant: GN Drive

Armaments: 1 GN beam rifle, 1 GN laser sword, 2 GN beam sabers, 2 GN beam daggers, 20 funnels, 18 FANGs

Pilot: Stratos

Appearance: Looks like Gundam DeathScythe Hell but without the wings and it doesn't have the bladed shield on its left arm it has a shield like device on its right arm and it doesn't have its scythe but its second form makes it look like an Armored Core 0047 NEXT unit minus the weapons and armor attachments while with two antenna's on the side of its head.

Eyes: Green

Color: Red and white

Info: Second known Transformable Gundam but instead of MS and MA modes it's a double MS with skills ranging from different types of weapon and it integrates that weapon into itself in less than 2 seconds depending on the weapon type and in space it has better maneuverability making it very deadly to its enemies while making it an ace for everyone while the system known as ACTIS is both a combat system and an AI in one package. Nexus has gone missing with the other machines as well as Stratos's teammates and the Rogues.

Armored Core form: Head: H11-LATONA, Chest: 063AN01, Arms: AM-LANCEL, Legs: 047AN04

_"I'm thankful to you for upgrading my Drei and I shall avenge my brothers with this."_ Nena Trinity

Gundam Serial #: GNW-003a 'Throne Drei advanced'

Unit: Mobile Suit

Unit Type: All-purpose machine

Special equipment: GN Stealth field, Bits control system, Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armaments: GN hand gun, GN beam saber, GN shield pod, GN missiles, GN launcher, GN Buster sword, GN Fangs

Pilot: Nena Trinity

Appearance: Looks like Throne Drei but with modifications as well as Throne Eins's GN launcher on its right shoulder while it also has GN Fangs like Throne Zwei as well as a holster for Zwei's GN Buster Sword

Eyes: Formally red but changed to green

Color: Red and white

Info: Throne Drei advanced is an advanced version of Throne Drei with some additions which include Throne Eins's GN launcher and a holster for Throne Zwei's Buster sword.

_'The Eco is here for you my friend!' _Victor

Gundam Serial: NEXT-002 'Eco'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: transformable machine

Special equipment: Large GN containment system, Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armaments: GN twin buster rifles, GN beam saber, and GN Vulcan's

Pilot: Victor Reese

Appearance: looks just like Wing Zero but its colors are different

Eyes: Green for Victor red for Vector

Color: Green, purple, and white

Info: Gundam Eco is known to have tough armor and it was made by the RFM along with 9 others which went missing with their human pilots during a raid on the facility making the machines.

_"The Condor will cut them up!" _Hawk

Gundam Serial #: NEXT-003 'Condor'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Heavy long range engagement type

Special equipment: Bits control, Trams-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armaments: GN beam buster sniper, GN beam SMG's, GN shield bits, 2 beam sabers

Pilot: Howard 'Hawk' Smith

Appearance: Looks like Wing Gundam Zero Custom but with different colors while the wings are black.

Eyes: Green

Color: White, teal, and black

Info: It is known as a heavy long range buster rifle but it has less damage effect as Wing Zero and its wings actually makes it look like an angle.

_"The Shadow is ready for anything." _Will

Gundam Serial #: NEXT-004 'Shadow'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Stealth and close combat

Special equipment: GN mirage colloid, Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN beam scythe, GN Vulcan's

Pilot: William Holt

Appearance: Looks exactly like Gundam DeathScythe Hell but different color

Eyes: Green

Color: dark blue and white

Info: Shadow is known to be built for stealth infiltration and close combat.

_"The Swordsman is ready to fight!"_ David

Gundam Serial #: NEXT-0005 'Swordsman'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: close combat

Special equipment: Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: 2 GN physical katana, GN Vulcan's

Pilot: David Gregory

Appearance looks like Musha Gundam but different colors

Eyes: Green

Color: green and white

Info: Swordsman is a close combat type and it's only built for that type of combat.

_"Over Flag Gundam? I can't believe that I get the chance to pilot one."_ Veronica

Gundam Serial #: OFG-001 'Over Flag Gundam'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Triple transformable multi range type

Special equipment: Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN beam saber, GN rifle

Pilot: Veronica Taylor

Appearance: Looks like an Over Flag in its first two forms while its third form looks like Strike Gundam minus its attachments.

Eyes: Green

Color: dark blue and White

Info: Over Flag Gundam is a Gundam that was made from an Over Flag after recovering piece of scrapped mobile suits from Veronica's rescue and it the first custom type machine while blue prints for Over GN Flags are being made.

Rogue mobile suits

_"I am going to enjoy hearing you scream while Rogue Tril sword slowly kills you!" _Jack

Gundam Serial #: ROG-001 'Rogue Tril'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Close to long range type

Special equipment: Trans-Am

Power plant: GN drive

Armament: 2 GN Ax, GN pistol, beam saber, GN rail cannon

Pilot: Jack Killian

Appearance: Looks like Throne Zwei but replace the curved feet with regular Gundam feet, remove the Fangs, replace the Buster sword with GN axes, and have a rail cannon on its right back.

Eyes: Red

Color: Blood red and black

Info: Rogue Tril is designed for large genocide and is able to kill up to a fleet of 3 halo assault carriers and 20 covenant cruisers.

_"Give up I don't think you want Rogue Ji to harm your body now do you?"_ Frank

Gundam Serial #: ROG-002 'Rogue Ji'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Close range type

Special equipment: Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN beam saber, GN pistols, 2 beam daggers, 20 GN missiles

Pilot: Frank Dutch

Appearance: Looks like Nu Gundam minus the funnels, rifle, and shield.

Eyes: Red

Color: Black and dark blue

Info: Rogue Ji is a machine built to be used for tearing through any defense of both human and RFM.

_"I will tear all of you apart with my Rogue Si!" _Carl

Gundam Serial #: ROG-003 'Rogue Si'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: all-purpose type.

Special equipment: GN Bit control, Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN Cannons, 20 GN Fangs, 2 GN beam sabers, and 20 GN missiles.

Pilot: Carl Collands

Appearance: Looks like Strike Gundam but without its attachments.

Eyes: Red

Color: Grey and Black

Info: Rogue Si is built for butchering any machine it sees and can handle any problems it sees.

_"My machine is known as the Rogue Ki but it doesn't feel like a rogue." Jacob_

Gundam Serial: ROG-004 'Rogue Ki'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Close range combat

Special equipment: Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN physical sword, 1 GN physical shield, 2 GN beam sabers

Pilot: Jacob Martinez

Appearance: Looks like the Knight Gundam in full body armor but with different color

Eyes: Red

Color: Purple and black

Info: Rogue Ki is built for leading troops into battle but it is also built to handle any kind of punishment in any combat.

GN Body Armor

_"Like a Gundam but smaller. I will use Reborn with all I have to save humanity from you monsters!" Stratos_

Gundam Serial #: GNBA-001 'Reborn'

Unit: Body armor

Unit Type: Close range mainly

Special equipment: Assault armor

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN heat rod, GN beam sword, GN claws

User: Stratos

Appearance: Looks like Gundam Epyon but the shield and heat rod is on the right arm while the beam sword is on the left side and the armor is different.

Sealed state: Grey gauntlet with a yellow diamond shaped gem

Eyes: Green when normal red when in fury

Color: Yellow and Grey

Info: The first known GN Body Armor for a human being and it give the user the capabilities of a Gundam minus the large body while it also gives them great control if in space and in combat.

_"It's like my Throne but smaller. But it's still my Throne... I shall use Throne to end evil like you!" _Nena Trinity

Gundam Serial #: GNBA-002 'Throne'

Unit: Body armor

Unit type: All purpose

Special equipment: GN Stealth system

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN handgun, GN beam saber, GN missiles

User: Nena Trinity

Appearance: Looks like Gundam Throne Drei before it undergone some upgrades.

Sealed state: Silver ring with a blue jewel

Eyes: Red

Color: Red and white

Info: The second known GN Body Armor for a human being giving the same capabilities as given to Reborn.

_"I am going to enjoy using the Double." Victor/_ _"Double the blades double the kills!"_ Vector

Gundam Serial #: GNBA-0003 'Double'

Unit: Body armor

Unit type: quick attack

Special equipment: Enhanced speed

Powerplant: GN Drive

Armament: 2 GN swords, 2 GN pistols, 2 GN beam sabers

User: Victor Rees/ Vector Rees

Appearance: looks like Infinite Justice Gundam

Sealed state: White gauntlet with blue button

Eyes: Green for Victor red for Vector

Color: Blue and white

Info: The third known GN Body Armor for a human being giving him enhanced speed in order to fight quick opponents.

_"My Blades armor can handle you!"_ David

Gundam Serial #: GNBA-0004 'Blade'

Unit: Body armor

Unit Type: close range

Special equipment: enhanced reflexes

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: 2 GN katana, 2 GN beam sabers

Appearance: Looks almost like Swordsman Gundam but less bulky.

Sealed State: White gauntlet with a teal gem

Eyes: Teal

Color: same as Gundam Swordsman

Info: The fourth GN Body Armor made specifically for swords fighting.

_"I can sneak right behind them and slice them to bits with Shades scythe." _Will

Gundam Serial #: GNBA-0005 'Shade'

Unit: Body armor

Unit Type: Close to mid-range combat

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN beam scythe, GN Vulcan

Appearance: Looks just like Shadow Gundam

Sealed state: Dark blue watch with white lights

Eyes: Green

Color: Just like Shadow

Info: Like the Shadow Gundam but on a human sized scale.

_"Eagle ready to soar!"_ Hawk

Gundam Serial #: GNBA-0006 'Eagle'

Unit: Body armor

Unit type: Long range to short range on land, air, and space

Powerplant: GN Drive

Armament: GN beam buster sniper, 1 GN beam saber

Appearance: Look like Condor in all but size

Sealed state: White gauntlet with a black eagle with blue eyes

Eyes: Green

Color: Same as Condor

Info: Eagle was built to deal with every type of mobile hostile no matter the distance.

_"This is like the Over Flag Gundam but just my size!" _Veronica

Gundam Serial #: GNBA-0007 'Flag'

Unit: Body armor

Unit type: transformable multi range type

Powerplant: GN Drive

Armament: GN beam saber, GN rifle

Appearance looks the same as Over Flag Gundam

Sealed State: Black bracelet

Eyes: Blue

Color: Color as Over Flag Gundam

Info: Flag was built 2 hours after Over Flag Gundam was completed with the same modifications but with a prototype size changer which shrinks the wearer down so that they could actually pilot it like they were inside the machine.


	2. New world and team reunion

In the middle of a destroyed town stood a young man many called Stratos which he gained from completing every mission in this war. This young man was forced to fight against a force of machines called the RFM which stood for Rogue Fighting Machines.

The RFM's were machines that were developed from the mech called PAR and the HARE. Stratos is armed with a machine gun wearing nothing but dirty clothes with a hat to cover his eyes from the sun over his head.

Stratos looks to see 3 HARE's floating towards his position before he takes aim and shoots 3 rounds with only one getting shot down with the other 2 HARE's shooting their rifles before Stratos runs to take cover. Suddenly 2 shots pass his head and he looks to see a PAR before he shoots at it managing to shoot it down before he turns to see to his shock the RFM's mobile, command, center. Suddenly the last two HARE's float right in front of him but thanks to Stratos 4 months of training with 2 months of fighting taught him that would likely happen to him... again.

Stratos aims the rifle before shooting 2 rounds each destroying the HARE's before he runs towards the HQ and using a grappling hook to ascend up where he enters it to make his way to the main AI that went rogue. He enters the room to find the main processing system of the AI as well as the AI's core that was guarded by 3 PAR and 3 HARE's.

The mech's notice him enter and start shooting at him with one round grazing his right shoulder before he shoots back destroying one PAR before he moves to find cover while the other mech's fly off towards him before he shoots them with some of the rounds missing them while only destroying the other PAR's and one HARE but the lance/rifle of one PAR stabbed the ground next to him while the last HARE flies at him while shooting at the same time but both his and the HARE's shot a round that both destroyed their weapons which the HARE grabs a flip sword before it launches itself at Stratos before he grabs the lance and manages to get it out of the ground and in a quick motion puts the tip right into the charging HARE's chest making it a useless piece of scrap.

Stratos sprints to the core and sets up charges to destroy the AI and the rest of the RFM that were across the world. This was the last AI to finish off the last of the RFM.

Stratos moves to grab the detonator but to his horror the remote detonator was destroyed by a stray laser round. Cursing to himself Stratos looks at the bombs before he looks out of a window saying "Guess I won't live to see a day of peace without the RFM."

Stratos then flips a switch on a bomb which starts whining but then a rocket hits the base making it shake before to his shock a suit of armor crashes next to him. Stratos looks straight at the armor which surprisingly looked like the Epyon Gundam from Gundam Wing but it was instead of red and black it was yellow and grey with the eyes red and to his relief it was only a suit not a machine. Stratos sigh's but as a PAR flies in, he activates the bomb which then blew up the base and in turn shut down all the remaining PAR and HARE's across the world.

Stratos slowly opens his eyes to see that he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. "So this is what death is? I was expecting something more demonic because with all the sins I committed."

"You aren't dead Stratos." A feminine voice says which Stratos turns to see a woman with brown hair green eyes and angle wings walks towards him saying "I have seen what you have done and I believe that seeing the different world's act I think you can help some because of how you came to be. You are able to take in any problem and not suffer from it as well as fight with a fury that has given you that name."

Stratos raises an eyebrow and says "What worlds?"

The woman smiles before in a flash that same suit appears next to me but it shrinks into a belt. "You see I have seen the devastation from the world that you know as Mobile suit Gundam 00 and I believe that you may be the answer to that problem as well as the worlds that you know as Dead Space and Gundam SEED. I will give you a machine that you have experience with as well as a gift that you shall gain in the future. This is optional so if you accept then you get to live and change different worlds that I find might become a better place if you accept."

Stratos looks her in the eye and says "What if I don't accept?" The woman sighs and says "Then you go to watch the events of the worlds' pass by."

Stratos thinks about his choices seeing that if he accepts them he would change different worlds for either the better or the worse but he would save lives so he says "I accept."

The woman smiles and she says "I wish for you to start with stopping the attack on the wedding in Spain first and that suit you saw will be yours when you know you have it."

Suddenly the darkness turns to white and Stratos falls into unconsciousness before he breathes once more.

**/Opening Song: Will not bow/**

(With each beat pieces of a machines limbs are seen until it shows the front of Reborn before it spreads its wings and its eyes flashing)

**FALL **(Shows Over Flag Gundam, Nexus, Eco, Condor, Shadow, Swordsman, Dynames, Throne Drei, Kyrios, Virtue, and Exia fighting through mobile suits before the Nexus flies at the screen and slashes at it before it shows the word Gundam with a slash from the bottom corner of the D to the top right corner of the M before it pulls back and the full title shows)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

**Now the dark begins to rise **(Shows a war-torn city with a giant machine mobile fortress making its way while shooting at human planes and helicopters that try to shoot it)

**Save your breath, it's far from over** (pulls back to show the face of Stratos with the Nexus behind him)

**Leave the lost and dead behind **(Shows Stratos walking into a room with a smile and waiting for him was Will, Victor, David, and Howard)

**Now's your chance to run for cover **(Shows Stratos wearing a pilots flight suit and running towards the Nexus with Victor entering Eco's cockpit, Howard puts his helmet on with Talon landing on his shoulder, David places his Katana to the side Veronica placing her helmet on as her hatch closes and Will smirks as his hatch closes)

**I don't want to change the world **(Shows Nexus slicing a ANF in half with his laser sword before it switches to show Throne Drei shooting at a group of Flag's, Condor snipes 2 Tieren's, Shadow destroys an Enact with its beam scythe, Swordsman stabs an GNX with one of its katana, Over Flag uses its GN rifle and beam saber at the same time against a GNX and Eco slices 2 Hellions in half with his GN sword)

**I just want to leave it colder **(Shows Throne Drei turn around to shoot at Throne Zwei before it dodges and Rogue Tril was in front of her bringing its GN axe's down but Nexus was in front of her blocking the slash and kicks it away while Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, and Over Flag engages Rogue Tril, Rogue Si, Rogue Ji, and Rogue Ki)

**Light the fuse and burn it up **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced fighting against GNX units before a bomb goes off creating a wormhole that pulls the machines away from the battle)

**Take the patch that leads to nowhere **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Shadow, Condor, Swordsman, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced passing through the portal until the machines vanish revealing the pilots before the portal ends with them glowing pure white until it shows them in their GN body armor)

**All is lost again **(Shows Stratos in his flight suit looking out a window into space with Victor, Will, David, Veronica, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder and Nena next to him while she had a concerned look on her face)

**But I'm not giving in **(Shows the 7 changing into their GNBA before all 7 were next to Isaac Clark with their eyes flashing)

**I will not bow **(Shows Stratos using Reborn's heat rod to kill a Necromorph Slasher while stabbing a Puker with his GN beam sword, Nena uses Thrones GN beam saber to slice a Stalker in half as it charges at her, Victor uses his Doubles GN swords to slice a Pregnant into 4 pieces, David uses Blades katana to block a Tripods tongue before he slices it down the middle while Hawk uses Eagles GN beam buster sniper to vaporized both a Brute and a Leaper and Veronica uses Flag to slice a Spitter in two down the middle but dodges a ball of acid before shooting 3 times removing the head and arms with all of this happening at the same time)

**I will not break **(Shows Stratos gripping his head in pain as does Isaac, Victor, David, Hawk, Will, Nena, and Veronica)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows images of Nena's brothers with Micheal getting shot in the heart by Saachez while Johann gets killed in Throne Eins by Rogue Si before showing Nena with tears in her eyes)

**I will not fall **(Shows Throne losing control but gets caught by Reborn)

**I will not fade **(Shows a horde of Necromorphs crowding around something while digging their teeth, blades, or finger to try and get it before a heat rod, GN beam sabers, GN Beam scythe, and 2 GN katana cut all to pieces showing Throne, Reborn, Eagle, Shade, Blade, Double, Flag, and Isaac)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos offering a hand to a crying Nena while images of Micheal getting a bullet to the heart and Johann blowing up vanish as she accepts the offered hand)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows Reborn, Double, Eagle, Blade, Shade, Throne, Flag, and Isaac fighting off 30 Necromorphs before the Ubermorph arrives)

**I have lost the will to change **(Shows images of people long-lost going through Stratos's head before his eyes open quickly with determination)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows Stratos strapped to a table with Victor and Nena next to him in the same way before Stratos changes into Reborn and kills the people holding them with Eagle, Blade, Flag, and Shade crashing through the door with dead Titan security officers behind them)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos getting caught in an explosion while Nena as Throne screams from space while being held by Double and Blade while Shadow, Flag, and Eagle are shooting at Necromorphs)

***Guitar* *Scream* *Guitar* **(Shows Different images of a once happy life now turned into mobile suit battles and survival against the Necromorphs before it stops at a picture of the ORCA team)

**I will not bow **(Reborn flies out of the explosion with his eyes flashing)

**I will not break **(Throne and Reborn fly at each other before both turn and slice a leaper each in half)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows a marker getting sealed behind large door before it pulls through several rooms and hallways to a large pair of doors with Reborn, Eagle, Blade, Shadow, Double, Throne, Flag, and Isaac in front of it while dead Necromorphs are behind them)

**I will not fall **(Reborn slices through several Necromorphs with Blade, and Double while Eagle was shooting at incoming Necromorphs and both Throne and Shade sliced and shot at the Necromorphs while Isaac was hacking the door which opens and all three go through)

**I will not fade **(Shows Nena without her GNBA falling towards a hull breach before Stratos also without his GNBA grabs her hand saving her life)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos and Nena hugging in a ship while tears were leaking through Nena's eyes)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows the 7 running through a hall way before they hear a sound and both their guns or blades and look at the source)

**I have lost the will the change **(Shows Reborn, Throne, Eagle, Flag, Blade, Shade, Double, and Isaac fighting the Ubermorph before it tries slashing at Isaac who dodges and shoots the limb off before it grows back)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows the Ubermorph slash at Throne catching her in the chest making a large gash in it before Reborn's eyes glow crimson and he leaps at the Ubermorph)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos pulling Nena back away from the hull breach which seals and they turn to Isaac and the other members of ORCA who nods and they change into Reborn and Throne before all 8 turn to the Marker before the wind explodes around the Marker)

**FALL!** (Shows Nena, Isaac, Ellie Langford, Setsuna, Tieria, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah, Summuragi, Ian, Lasse, Feldt, David, Will, Victor, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder, Veronica and Stratos before he turns into Reborn and pulls his arms and legs to his chest as he powers his Assault Armor and when he throws his arms and legs outward the Assault armor explodes outward destroying every Necromorph surrounding him)

In the middle of a forest outside of the wedding building with three red specks flying in the air... and one was HEADING FOR THE WEDDING! Stratos feels something hit his arm and he looks only for his eyes to widen in shock before he smiles and only one thing comes to mind. _'I will change the future.'_

/Change POV/Nena Trinity/

I was mad because these people were having a party while I am risking my life so I'll just deal with that!" I float in the air with the crowd having worried looks before I say over the speakers **"This is so annoying I'm risking my life out here and you're here having a party sorry for you but not anymore!"**

I aim Throne Drie's cannon at the party and shoot a round at a girl with blonde hair named Louise but suddenly to everyone's surprise a machine with a red body and white trim with a red visor blocks the shot with a an energy shield surrounding it and protecting everyone else before said machine shoots at her with a beam rifle that shoots pure white beams.

/Change POV/3rd POV/

The beam misses her by an inch before to her surprise the machine was in front of her in a second before the top of the shield rises and a long blade of white energy pops out and he slashes at her.

Nena only had 3 seconds to grab her beam saber before the machines blade cut right into her Throne.

"You know it's sad actually." A voice says and a screen opens on showing Stratos's face and Nena says "Who the hell are you?"

Stratos smirks and says "I won't tell you my name but they call me Stratos!" Stratos kicks Nena in the cockpit which she screams as the Throne drops 3 meters before she stabilizes and blocks a downward slash from the enemy machine before Stratos says "And this machine has some surprises of its own... FUNNELS LAUNCH!"

From the machines back popped and shot out what almost looked like her brothers fangs but they started shooting at her and she pulls back to avoid some of the beams before one hits her in the shoulder causing her to scream before to her surprise the machine did a spin kick downward smashing into her unit missing the head but hitting the machines chest sending her into the ground hard.

Nena grunts in pain because the crash had bruised her back but when she opens her eyes they widen in horror because the machine was falling straight at her laser sword poised to stab her cockpit and end her life but so were his funnels which floated waiting to shoot should he miss.

Nena screams in fear and closes her eyes before she hears the sound of the blade stabbing into something but to her confusion she didn't feel any pain. Nena slowly opens her eyes until they widen in surprise because the blade was turned so that it wasn't cutting the Throne but it was right between the Thrones left arm and its chest. The blade vanishes as the Funnels return to its owner where they put themselves back into their positions.

Nena was confused as was everyone else but Stratos had his reason. While Stratos was diving at the Throne he had a vision of the Throne and his machine fighting against what looked like large grotesque creatures made of humans.

Stratos turns around and walks away before he says "I only spared your life because I saw something that I can't explain... and you might know the answer. And know this" Stratos turns his machine before he continues "if I see you attacking innocent civilians one more time I will not hesitate to kill you and your family is that understood Gundam pilot!"

Nena was in fear before she says "Yes I get it!"

Stratos narrows his eyes and says "Then go and don't make me regret letting you go!" Nena stands her Throne up before it takes off into the air flying towards both Throne Zwei and Throne Eins who watched the entire fight before Stratos looks at the other Thrones before all three fly away.

Stratos turns towards the party who look at him and he smiles before he takes off to the sky and to everyone's surprise including Nena who has a screen open to look at the machine as pure white particles shot out of the engines of its back before it starts flying off into the air and changes to everyone's eyes while Stratos thought _'Might as well show what their savior was.'_ The machine starts changing from its previous mode into a Gundam with particles behind it in a shape of wings which many people took pictures. The Gundam floated there until it shot off into the sky before shooting off the other direction away from the Thrones.

Inside the cockpit Stratos smiles before he looks at a patch on which he took out of his pocket and it was a single word with four capital letters that spelled 'ORCA'. Stratos is then assaulted with another image and this time with what looked like mobile suits fighting against more giant monsters made from humans before the same Throne flies next to Nexus before both shoot at a giant monster until his vision returns to normal and he starts thinking _'It seems I will have to change the universes after all and that Throne has to help me... but I can't do it alone. I think I'll make an appearance for the world but by committing several acts of kindness. Yes that is what I must do for the world to be ready for the evil that will come.'_

The machine flies south before Stratos looks at the display to see its name and he thinks _'This isn't just a Gundam, it's an Armored Core and it's my Nexus for the future.'_ Stratos thought before he feels a presence in his head saying **_'We shall fight as one. I am the AI known as Advanced Combat and Terminal Infiltration System or ACTIS for_ short.' **Stratos was surprised and says mentally 'What the? Have you been in this machine this whole time?' **_'That is correct I am built into the Nexus as a way to help you in any problem you face even if it is in or from another dimension.'_ **ACTIS replies

Stratos raises an eyebrow saying _'Ok but what is your primary function?'_ **_'I am to aid you in combat since I am also a combat system which gives you're combat skills will be increased should I be with_ you.'** ACTIS replies surprising Stratos.

Stratos smiles and says _'What else can you do?'_ Stratos thought he heard ACTIS smile as it says **_'I am able to hack into any system as well as the Celestial Being AI VEDA without it knowing I was in its_ system.'**

Stratos was shocked at that and his smile grew before he says _'Looks like we will take this world by storm... wait what do you mean by other dimensions?'_ ACTIS sighs and says **_'I will tell you when you find a place to set up a base.'_**

Stratos nods saying _'I agree it's better to talk in a safe location while we rest instead of when we're flying as we speak. I think I might know where to go.'_

Suddenly to Stratos surprise he sees 4 machines with white particles behind them and they looked like... the same machines that his former team vanished with!

A screen pops up and Stratos has a look of utter surprise because the face was David Gregory who says "I was wondering when you would come here and find the Nexus."

Another screen pops up showing Victor who says "Yeah we missed you Stratos."

A 3rd screen pops up showing Will who yells "And I wasn't going to lead these guys without you to guide me my man!"

Stratos laughs saying "It's good to see you guys and since your hear how about we have ORCA grow from a small group to an organization?"

A fourth screen pops showing Howard with Talon as he says "Sounds like a plan but you might find something a shocker?"

/Underground facility/

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

That is what Stratos says seeing HARE's and PAR's moving around and putting pieces together as well as attach metal to walls.

Stratos looks at the team and say "What the hell is with all the RFM machines!?"

Victor steps up and says "Well you know that explosion that took vaporized the entire RFM base?"

Stratos nods which David says "That is how we got here and when the RFM machines lost the signal to the rogue AI they regained their primary programing."

"Haro, Haro!"

To Stratos surprise and amusement a blue robot ball starts bouncing on Wills head before he yells "I HATE THIS THING!"

Everyone including Stratos laughs as they watch Will who has a sledge-hammer chase the Haro around while 2 PAR's try to stop him with little success.

"So the units we have how many do we have exactly?" Stratos asks before David whispers into his ear and his eyes widen before he yells "300 UNITS!?"

Stratos was breathing heavily with a cup of water in his hand with Will drinking a cup of soda before he says "So we are going to be able to use the machines for construction only right?"

Everyone understood his reason for questioning the machines and Hawk says "They will only be used for construction, cooking, medical, and cleaning like their primary programing says they are."

Stratos smiles before taking a gulp of his drink and says "Then it seems ORCA is back but I wonder... are the Rogues here too?"

/Unknown location/

"It seems that the pests are back."

"Do not worry they will perish."

"That's what you always say!"

Both of you please calm down if we go at each other's throats then our enemy will likely exploit it."

"You are right Jacob but in a few days I am to meet my good friend Saachez to 'discuss' about him getting a new machine."

"Yes and soon the Rogues will return to silence ORCA!"


	3. ORCA's debut and Enemies return

**BOOOOOM**

That is the sound of a terrorist Anf exploding after getting hit by a beam round. Standing behind that same Anf were 4 more which aim their cannons in the air and start opening fire on the enemy. Flying towards the Anf's was the Nexus before in the cockpit Stratos smirks saying "Not good enough! Funnels launch!" 8 Funnels fly out of its back before 2 each fly at the remaining 4 mobile suits and shoot through the unit's upper body before all 4 explode.

The funnels return to the Nexus before a warning light warns Stratos of an imminent attack.

Stratos activates the units GN field where a black, white, and red bubble surround the Nexus as 4 missiles hit the unit.

The smoke clears showing the GN field still active as the Nexus looks to the source of the missiles which were 8 Hellions.

"I can't believe that the AEU is this dumb to sell those units to terrorists." Stratos says shaking his head before he flies at the units which start firing at him but he dodges left and right before shooting his GN rifle hitting 3 Hellions until he quickly boosts to the left avoiding a missile which he shoots to the source which was a flying Hellion that explodes before it hits the ground. Stratos looks left which in turn makes the Nexus look left seeing 2 Hellions flying at him with swords ready to kill him but he moves the Nexus right arm across its chest as the top of its shield pops up and an orange blade comes out and he quickly boosts past them with his blade now off to the right before both Hellions fall forward with the top halves falling off and both explode.

"Not worth breaking a sweat." Stratos says as the sword vanishes and the top closes back into the shield and he hears ACTIS say **"Enemy unit in the air to your right and the last one is sneaking behind you with a sword ready to stab you."**

The Nexus visor flashes before he shoots in the direction of the flying Hellion hitting it dead in the chest before it blows up and he spins around activating his laser blade and slices the Hellion in two.

The Nexus stands up as ACTIS says **"All terrorist units have been eliminated and the power plant is secure, mission complete."**

Stratos looks at a large building with 8 solar plants while people on the inside look at the Nexus before Stratos smiles and says "That's another mission completed ACTIS lets head home."

Nexus takes off into the air showing that the battlefield took place in a remote location 10 miles from a city in the middle east before it shows Stratos frowning as he flew away before he says "ACTIS prepare the message and call the other members of the team." Stratos smiles and says "It's time to show the world we mean business."

**/Opening Song: Will not bow/**

(With each beat pieces of a machines limbs are seen until it shows the front of Reborn before it spreads its wings and its eyes flashing)

**FALL **(Shows Over Flag Gundam, Nexus, Eco, Condor, Shadow, Swordsman, Dynames, Throne Drei, Kyrios, Virtue, and Exia fighting through mobile suits before the Nexus flies at the screen and slashes at it before it shows the word Gundam with a slash from the bottom corner of the D to the top right corner of the M before it pulls back and the full title shows)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

**Now the dark begins to rise **(Shows a war-torn city with a giant machine mobile fortress making its way while shooting at human planes and helicopters that try to shoot it)

**Save your breath, it's far from over** (pulls back to show the face of Stratos with the Nexus behind him)

**Leave the lost and dead behind **(Shows Stratos walking into a room with a smile and waiting for him was Will, Victor, David, and Howard)

**Now's your chance to run for cover **(Shows Stratos wearing a pilots flight suit and running towards the Nexus with Victor entering Eco's cockpit, Howard puts his helmet on with Talon landing on his shoulder, David places his Katana to the side Veronica placing her helmet on as her hatch closes and Will smirks as his hatch closes)

**I don't want to change the world **(Shows Nexus slicing a ANF in half with his laser sword before it switches to show Throne Drei shooting at a group of Flag's, Condor snipes 2 Tieren's, Shadow destroys an Enact with its beam scythe, Swordsman stabs an GNX with one of its katana, Over Flag uses its GN rifle and beam saber at the same time against a GNX and Eco slices 2 Hellions in half with his GN sword)

**I just want to leave it colder **(Shows Throne Drei turn around to shoot at Throne Zwei before it dodges and Rogue Tril was in front of her bringing its GN axe's down but Nexus was in front of her blocking the slash and kicks it away while Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, and Over Flag engages Rogue Tril, Rogue Si, Rogue Ji, and Rogue Ki)

**Light the fuse and burn it up **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced fighting against GNX units before a bomb goes off creating a wormhole that pulls the machines away from the battle)

**Take the patch that leads to nowhere **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Shadow, Condor, Swordsman, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced passing through the portal until the machines vanish revealing the pilots before the portal ends with them glowing pure white until it shows them in their GN body armor)

**All is lost again **(Shows Stratos in his flight suit looking out a window into space with Victor, Will, David, Veronica, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder and Nena next to him while she had a concerned look on her face)

**But I'm not giving in **(Shows the 7 changing into their GNBA before all 7 were next to Isaac Clark with their eyes flashing)

**I will not bow **(Shows Stratos using Reborn's heat rod to kill a Necromorph Slasher while stabbing a Puker with his GN beam sword, Nena uses Thrones GN beam saber to slice a Stalker in half as it charges at her, Victor uses his Doubles GN swords to slice a Pregnant into 4 pieces, David uses Blades katana to block a Tripods tongue before he slices it down the middle while Hawk uses Eagles GN beam buster sniper to vaporized both a Brute and a Leaper and Veronica uses Flag to slice a Spitter in two down the middle but dodges a ball of acid before shooting 3 times removing the head and arms with all of this happening at the same time)

**I will not break **(Shows Stratos gripping his head in pain as does Isaac, Victor, David, Hawk, Will, Nena, and Veronica)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows images of Nena's brothers with Micheal getting shot in the heart by Saachez while Johann gets killed in Throne Eins by Rogue Si before showing Nena with tears in her eyes)

**I will not fall **(Shows Throne losing control but gets caught by Reborn)

**I will not fade **(Shows a horde of Necromorphs crowding around something while digging their teeth, blades, or finger to try and get it before a heat rod, GN beam sabers, GN Beam scythe, and 2 GN katana cut all to pieces showing Throne, Reborn, Eagle, Shade, Blade, Double, Flag, and Isaac)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos offering a hand to a crying Nena while images of Micheal getting a bullet to the heart and Johann blowing up vanish as she accepts the offered hand)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows Reborn, Double, Eagle, Blade, Shade, Throne, Flag, and Isaac fighting off 30 Necromorphs before the Ubermorph arrives)

**I have lost the will to change **(Shows images of people long-lost going through Stratos's head before his eyes open quickly with determination)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows Stratos strapped to a table with Victor and Nena next to him in the same way before Stratos changes into Reborn and kills the people holding them with Eagle, Blade, Flag, and Shade crashing through the door with dead Titan security officers behind them)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos getting caught in an explosion while Nena as Throne screams from space while being held by Double and Blade while Shadow, Flag, and Eagle are shooting at Necromorphs)

***Guitar* *Scream* *Guitar* **(Shows Different images of a once happy life now turned into mobile suit battles and survival against the Necromorphs before it stops at a picture of the ORCA team)

**I will not bow **(Reborn flies out of the explosion with his eyes flashing)

**I will not break **(Throne and Reborn fly at each other before both turn and slice a leaper each in half)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows a marker getting sealed behind large door before it pulls through several rooms and hallways to a large pair of doors with Reborn, Eagle, Blade, Shadow, Double, Throne, Flag, and Isaac in front of it while dead Necromorphs are behind them)

**I will not fall **(Reborn slices through several Necromorphs with Blade, and Double while Eagle was shooting at incoming Necromorphs and both Throne and Shade sliced and shot at the Necromorphs while Isaac was hacking the door which opens and all three go through)

**I will not fade **(Shows Nena without her GNBA falling towards a hull breach before Stratos also without his GNBA grabs her hand saving her life)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos and Nena hugging in a ship while tears were leaking through Nena's eyes)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows the 7 running through a hall way before they hear a sound and both their guns or blades and look at the source)

**I have lost the will the change **(Shows Reborn, Throne, Eagle, Flag, Blade, Shade, Double, and Isaac fighting the Ubermorph before it tries slashing at Isaac who dodges and shoots the limb off before it grows back)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows the Ubermorph slash at Throne catching her in the chest making a large gash in it before Reborn's eyes glow crimson and he leaps at the Ubermorph)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos pulling Nena back away from the hull breach which seals and they turn to Isaac and the other members of ORCA who nods and they change into Reborn and Throne before all 8 turn to the Marker before the wind explodes around the Marker)

**FALL!** (Shows Nena, Isaac, Ellie Langford, Setsuna, Tieria, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah, Summuragi, Ian, Lasse, Feldt, David, Will, Victor, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder, Veronica and Stratos before he turns into Reborn and pulls his arms and legs to his chest as he powers his Assault Armor and when he throws his arms and legs outward the Assault armor explodes outward destroying every Necromorph surrounding him)

It has been 2 days since the Spain incident and the arrival of the new machine which turned out to be a Gundam and since that day the Gundam has been fighting against terrorists in almost every country and in space. The latest terrorist attack was the 5th terrorist group that was eliminated by the Gundam and everyone is wondering just who is the pilot of the Gundam or if it is a part of Celestial Being.

All around the world news about the Gundam spread like wild fire with many people trying to figure out this new Gundam while Celestial Being are trying to find out what they could with Veda.

In Japan the TV's all turned to JNN news where the news woman says "We interrupt your regular entertainment with this special news bulletin. Just three hours ago a terrorist group in the middle east attempted an attack on the solar power station with a force of 13 mobile suits but just as they fired a single shot the new Gundam arrived and destroyed the group saving everyone in the facility… this just in we have received an update on the Gundam and the organization that owns this machine."

The screen changes to show the 4 words going downward spelling ORCA.

"Greetings everyone of Earth I give this message so that everyone will know of us. My name shall remain hidden so that those I care and my allies don't get harmed should anyone know of me. For now I am known as Stratos. I am the founder of the organization ORCA and we are a private arms organization that focus mainly on dealing with terrorists and those that use their machines for evil purposes."

This message is being played in every location across the world with many people having different ideas while in the Trinity base the three look at the image before a black flag falls covering the ORCA until ORCA appears but with 4 stars under it with 3 stars on the bottom right part while there was a single star on the bottom left.

"We poses the machines known as Armored Core Gundam NEXTs as I am a pilot as well. For everyone in the world we are not a threat to peace we are its future. We are here to hunt down those who have cause pain to people for their own selfish goals such as religion, money, territory, and power. To everyone who commits acts of terrorism, acts of corruption, and acts of evil we will hunt you down until you are nothing but ash. But I give everyone these words. Corrupted dogs welcome to Earth." With those words the ORCA vanishes and every TV returns to normal with everyone having questions about the new organization known as ORCA.

/Unknown location/

In an unknown base stood the Nexus, Eco, Condor, Shadow, and Swordsman while Stratos sat in a chair with what seemed like PAR's and HARE's moving about attaching pieces of metal onto the walls and ground.

Stratos looks at a PAR that places a holographic screen on the wall next to a door and thinks _'And to think that a rogue Artificial Intelligence can make the PAR's and HARE's into combat machines while their primary purpose was construction medical, cooking, and clean. Just goes to show that even the most intelligent of machines with basic commands are easily corrupted.'_

Stratos stands up and walks through the hallway seeing that it was all ready with lights and doors but before he reaches an elevator the door opens before he leaps out of the way… to avoid a flying Haro.

Stratos sighs as 4 more Haro's role by with an angry Will chasing them with a wrench with Howard and Talon trying to hold the him back with the help of a PAR which Stratos smiles before he enters the elevator and presses a button that was labeled 'Tram station'.

20 seconds later and the door opens to show a tram with a fitting station where he enters and changes into a grey shirt, jean pants, and glasses as well as black tennis shoes.

Stratos enters the Tram which had 10 stops _'I can't believe we have all of these machines and they have built 2 command centers, 3 hangers, 2 storage facilities, 1 armory, 1 medical facility, and 1 under my new home.'_

Stratos presses a dot on the screen which said 'home' and the trip lasted for 10 minutes before he exits the tram and enters his home where it stood in Japan right in the outskirts of Japan.

When Stratos reaches the floor of his home the elevator door opens and he exits before he makes his way to the kitchen and makes himself some coffee while thinking _'So many terrorists and they all do things for their own gain without thinking about what will happen in the future.'_

3 images are seen with the first of a lab while the second was of an AI core but the last was of 2 PAR's and 3 HARE's massacring everyone in the building.

Stratos clenches his left hand into a fist with a look of pure rage before he says aloud "I will not let people like those selfish scientists at Intel-gin cause pain to anyone ever again!"

A ringing sound draws Stratos away from his memories and he looks to see a screen open up with a voice synthesizer saying in ACTIS's voice **"Stratos I have infiltrated the system of the AI known as VEDA but I must admit it was difficult to sneak in… it took me 32 hours, 21 minutes, 45 seconds, and 2 half seconds to get all the data and info we needed on Celestial Being."**

Stratos smiles and says "What do you have on their Gundam meisters? But please from the first model to the last."

Stratos thinks that ACTIS would nod if it had a body before it says **"The first Gundam is GN-001 'Exia' it is piloted by Gundam meister Setsuna F. Seiei formally known as Soran Ebrahim. He was originally from the republic of Krugis before he became a child soldier for the terrorist group known as the KPSA which has caused terrorist attacks in Ireland and other different countries around the world before the year 2301 A.D. where a group of Anf's eliminated the entire Krugis republic leaving only him as the supposed sole survivor."**

Stratos was surprised that when he grabbed his coffee he almost dropped it before he says "You said supposed sole survivor who was the second?"

If he could see it he would see ACTIS have a concerned look before he says **"The other survivor was his mentor… Ali-al Saachez."**

Saying those words caused Stratos to widen his eyes in surprise and do a spit take before he coughs hard and says "What the fuck! His mentor is alive! The leader of the destroyed terrorist group is alive!?"

**"He is alive and is now a merc but in reports submitted to VEDA young Setsuna has been in combat with him several times with the very first time he opened his cockpit which might I add was considered risky to his life and his machine."** ACTIS says with Stratos nodding in agreement before ACTIS continues with an image of the Gundam known as Dynames. **"This is the GN-002 'Dynames' It is piloted by the Gundam Meister known as Lockon Stratos formally known as Neil Dylandy. His family was killed by a KPSA attack in Ireland when he was a kid taking the lives of both his parents and his little sister leaving only him and his twin brother as some of the survivors."** Stratos sighs in sadness and takes a sip of his coffee before he says "it's sad losing everyone you know in a single terrorist attack."

**"It is very sad and he was recruited into Celestial Being because of terrorist." **ACTIS says with a hint of sadness with Stratos agreeing before he says "Lets continue on I rather not think about… those kinds of things."

**"Very well the next unit is GN-003 'Kyrios' It is a transformable Gundam that has a mobile armor mode which is a fighter. The pilot is known as Allelujah Haptism but there is something else."** Stratos looks at the screen after taking another sip before ACTIS says **"I just found that he was a former test subject for the Human Reform Leagues super human institute but the surgery done to his brain created a second conscious which is known as Hallelujah with this one being a sadist while Allelujah is gentle and compassionate."**

Stratos shutters at the sadist comment and says "I wonder" Stratos looks out the window into the sky and continues "If Victor and Allelujah will get along because they share the same problem."

Stratos clenches his open hand into a fist with his eyes narrow in complete anger before he calms down saying "What is the last Gundam ACTIS?"

ACTIS brings an image of a large Gundam and says **"This is GN-005 'Virtue' but it also has a different form known as GN-004 'Nadleeh'. This Gundam is piloted by Innovade Tieria Erde who has a link to VEDA which was the reason for my difficulty with his quantum brainwaves."**

Stratos sighs before taking a large gulp of his coffee and says "I'm heading out if there is any problem's I'll tell you."

Stratos reaches his door before he stops and says "Is the GN teleporting device working as well as the body double maker? Oh and are the others informed?"

**"They are both at 100% capacity and the body double making machine will be able to make a double in 30 seconds with the same looking body down to the DNA and yes they are all informed even though it took a while to calm William down."** ACTIS says making Stratos whistle before he leaves.

/several hours later night time/

Stratos walks through Tokyo with a yawn and says "Man I've been walking around Tokyo for hours. I better call in to ACTIS to see what is happening?"

"Don't worry about it I already did that my friend." A voice says which Stratos turns to see Will and he says "Dang it Will you really enjoy scaring me don't you?"

The two laugh until they hear a body hit the ground and they turn just as it starts to rain to see to their surprise Saachez but not just him… but Frank as well.

"FRANK DUTCH!" Stratos yells with anger and both look at Stratos and Will who then drew their pistols but they enter the car as the ORCA members start shooting at them.

The two members of ORCA run out of ammo after 12 shots before they look into the ally and see a young woman with brown hair bleeding with a stab wound in the stomach.

The two ran over while Stratos calls ACTIS and yells "ACTIS prep a body double right now we have a young woman with a stab wound and we may need the double!"

**"Roger GN teleporter coming on line." **ACTIS says as white particles surround them and they are soon teleported to the medical facility with Will carrying the wounded woman to a stretcher before 2 HARE's take her away to heal her wound.

/2 hours later after body double was placed/

Stratos stood with Will looking at the young woman who thanks to ACTIS they learned was Kinue Crossroad a reporter for JNN news. The young reporter was in a medical capsule wearing a hospital gown with a white with a red cross PAR looking over her with a scanner.

The PAR walks to Stratos and Will saying **"The patient is unconscious from blood loss and we have managed to replace the blood and heal up the wound though after placing the body double we have confirmed that she has a younger brother named Saji Crossroad." **Stratos has a sad look while thinking _'It's going to be tough for the kid. Thinking that his own sister is dead is just like how I felt when I thought I lost my team.'_

A screen opens up with the words ACTIS **"Stratos, William there is a group of 20 mobile suits heading for a civilian cruise liner 20 miles from Shanghai."**

Stratos nods saying "Alright me and Will shall leave in the Nexus and Shadow."

The screen vanishes and the two ORCA members make their way to the Gundam's where Will enters the Shadow and a blue scanner passes both eyes and he says "GN system repose pass to William Holt."

The Shadows screen activates showing his surroundings before a poll comes out of the wall which the Shadow grabs.

In the hanger of the Nexus it grabs a rifle while Stratos says "Alright Will we will take them out using the hold scare formation."

A screen pops up with Will smiling "The Shadow is ready for anything."

Stratos smiles and says "Thank you my friend."

A holographic display pops up in front of both Shadow and Nexus with a red sign saying **'STANDBY' **before it switches to blue saying **'READY'**.

Stratos grips his controls saying "Alright let's go! Nexus, Stratos, Engaging!"

Will smirks and says "Yep same old Stratos… Shadow, William Holt disappearing!"

The two units launch into the air making their way towards a cruise liner while 20 mobile suits are making their way towards the ship.

"Will use your mirage colloid to sneak up on them while I draw them away from the cruise ship." Stratos

"Roger that!" Will says before Shadow vanishes and Nexus aims its beam rifle before Stratos says "Terminating the enemy!"

A white beam shoots from the rifle while the mobile suits close in on the cruise ship with the innocent people having fearful looks before the white beam punches through the first mobile suits chest drawing everyone's attention to the Nexus.

The mobile suits aim their weapons and open fire on the unit but the Nexus dodges and shoots two more shots with both rounds hitting the 2nd unit causing a chain reaction which caused the mobile suit to explode before the Nexus brought up its laser sword blocking a round from another mobile suit which he shoots down before flying towards 2 more and slices both in half.

"Even though it's a sword it can still be used as a shield and it does have its uses." Stratos says before he sees a white curved beam blade slice 3 mobile suits in half before Shadow's mirage colloid disengages before he slices another mobile suit from its right shoulder to its left hip and shooting another mobile suit with its GN Vulcans making the enemy numbers ten.

"I can't believe that we in just two minutes of the mission took out half of the terrorists mobile suits. This is going to be easier than I thought." Stratos says before blocking a round from another terrorist which he flies behind it and slices it down in half causing it to explode.

"You got that right." Will says while slicing another terrorist suit from hip to shoulder before shooting his GN Vulcans at a mobile suit that was aiming at him engulfing it in an orange fire ball.

The seven remaining terrorist mobile suits continue to attack the Gundam's before another one gets a white beam through the chest causing it to explode before the remaining mobile suits make the one thing most terrorist do… kamikaze runs.

"No you don't! Funnels launch, Fangs fly!" Stratos yells as the back and hatches on the legs of the Nexus open before 8 Funnels and 6 Fangs launch making their ways towards the remaining mobile suits while both Nexus and Shadow try to shoot down the mobile suits taking down 2 before 3 fang's impale 2 mobile suits each while the funnels destroy the last 4 mobile suits having 2 funnels destroying a single mobile suit.

In the end all terrorist mobile suits were destroyed and the cruise ship was saved.

"This is the reason why I fight. People like terrorists are the reason the world is corrupted." Stratos says before Will sighs and says "I know ever since terrorists caused the AI to go rogue it plunged our world into a third world war or as we know it as-" Stratos looks down finishing Wills sentence "The machine war."

The two Gundam's floated in midair for the next 10 seconds before both turned around and flew away towards their base.

/Iraq/

A battle was going on in Iraq between 2 Union Over Flag's and 8 Terrorist Anf's which used to be a battle between 9 Flags and 15 Anf's and the Union was losing.

"We need reinforcements!" One of the survivors says.

"I tried but our so called commander told us that we were expendable!" The second pilot says in a feminine voice before she screams as her Over Flags right arm and left leg are blown off.

"Taylor-AAHHH!" The first pilot yells as his Flag is shot in the chest causing it to explode and crash onto its back before the now named Taylor screams "Brad no!"

Taylor sees a Anf's metal leg stand in front of her Flag which she looks up and sees the enemy unit aim its arm cannon at her before she hears the mobile suit pilot say "So long Union dog!"

Taylor's eyes widen in fear since death was just a gunshot away but to her surprise and relief the Anf explodes thanks to a white beam.

"W-what the? Particle beams?" Taylor says as another particle beam shoots out of nowhere destroying another Anf before out from behind the clouds flies the Eco with its twin GN Buster rifle pointed at the Anf's before Taylor feels a slight pain in her mind _'What is this? It hurts!'_ Both thought before Victor hears a voice in his head say **_'You feel that? That is a super soldier down there! Kill her!'_**_ 'No I won't do it we are both the same but she is Union and the only known super soldier program was with the HRL.' **'Just kill her and get it over with! Wait the pain has stopped**/Wait the pain has stopped.' _Both versions mentally say before they hear Taylors voice say _'So you can use quantum brainwaves too huh well we'll talk much better without the terrorists shooting at us.'_

Victor mentally agrees before aiming his rifle and yells "GN twin buster rifle burst mode!"

A large white beam flies straight at a group of 4 Anf's vaporizing them before the last two try to shoot him but one aims at the crippled flag which Taylor's eyes widen in fear before the Eco flies in between the two separating its rifle into two buster rifles and crosses the Eco's arms with both rifles aimed at the two Anf's.

"Get lost." Victor says before the Eco pulls the trigger and each Buster rifle shoot a single white beam through the Anf's chest big enough you could see the Eco's entire head.

The Eco flies up before both Anf's explode with Taylor sighing in relief before she opens her hatch as the Eco lands in front of her crippled Flag with the chest opening and Victor steps out onto the zip line and rides down to the pilot who was taking off her helmet saying "I have to thank you for that. Are you with Celestial Being or ORCA?"

Victor had a blush on his face and thanks to the helmet she couldn't see before he says "I am a member of ORCA ma'am. What's your name?"

Taylor sighs and says "I am Veronica Taylor former lieutenant of the Union third air force!"

Victor raises an eyebrow and says "Former lieutenant does that mean your rogue?"

Veronica shakes her head no and says "My commanding officer left me and my squad to die and I am the sole survivor."

Victor gains a sad look and says "I know how it feels but my new commander always helps his team whenever he cans unless we say otherwise."

Veronica smiles and says "Sounds like a nice guy."

Victor nods saying "He is but he has his limits. By any chance are you from the HRL super human institute."

Veronica's eyes widen a bit before she says "How do you know?"

Victor chuckles and says "I know because of our AI."

Veronica's eyes narrow before she says "Your AI hacked into the Union?"

Victor laughs saying "former LT our AI hacked into the Union, AEU, and HRL in the same day and that was 2 days ago! We have also infiltrated Celestial Beings mainframe but it was difficult because of their own AI."

Veronica has a confused look until he says "Celestial Being has an AI called VEDA while our AI is called ACTIS but our AI is able to hack enemy systems as well as radio signals which was how I knew you were in trouble."

Veronica sighs looking back at the remains of destroyed Over Flags before she says "I am the survivor of this team and I was abandoned because of my commanding officer… fucking bastard."

Victor has a confused look and says "What has he done to get you to be mad at him besides the abandon you part?"

Veronica looks at him and says "He has been the worst commanding officer in the Union and he was assigned to areas like the Middle East."

Victor sighs and says "Don't cherry coat it ACTIS hacked into computers remember? We know he has been dealing with terrorist in the Middle East."

Veronica looks him in the eye and says with a sigh "I accidentally stumbled on one of his meetings and I think he knew I was spying and sent my team to kill me in the process."

Victor gains a sad look and places a hand on her shoulder and says "Don't worry he won't get away with this. Do know anything that can expose him associating with terrorist?"

Veronica's eyes widen and she smiles saying "Yes I remember hearing them talk about a meeting at 6:30 P.M. today."

Victor smiles saying "Then we'll be able to get him."

Victor walks to his Gundam but before he rises he says "You might want to come along with me."

Veronica has a confused which Victor says "Your commander might have told the others that you were killed in combat and if so anyone loyal to him might kill you if they get the chance."

Veronica's eyes widen in surprise with a hint of fear before she nods and runs to the Gundam as he rises into the cockpit and uses the Gundam's hand to pick her up.

Once Veronica was in the cockpit Victor contacts ACTIS saying "Come ACTIS send in some cargo containers to pick up some remains of Union Over Flag's over."

**"Acknowledged cargo containers moving to the location with 30 PAR's also we just finished the next GN drive and it can be fitted into any unit but the only thing that I can fit it would be a Union machine that needs repairs."** ACTIS says making both Victor and Veronica look at each other before Victor smiles and says "Well ACTIS we have a damaged Over Flag over here so why don't you send the GN drive over here with the containers."

**Acknowledged sending GN drive with containers. Be advised scanners are picking up 3 Union Flag's on approach." **ACTIS says before Victor says "Roger that Eco out. Veronica get outside this might be some friendlies so they might not attack if they see you."

Veronica nods saying "That's what I was thinking the only reason that 3 Flags would be here is if they were looking for survivors."

The hatch opens and Veronica lowers to the ground before Eco Gundam takes to the sky and enters the clouds and 2 minutes later 3 Union Flag's fly over Veronica's position before they transform.

"DOWN HERE I NEED HELP!" Veronica yells before to her horror the Flag's aim their rifles at her with the lead Flag saying "Sorry lieutenant but commander Andrew ordered us to kill you should you survive but don't worry because he also ordered us to torture you before killing you."

That was the only thing the Flag pilot says before a white particle beam pierces the Flag's torso blowing it up.

"What the fuck!?" The second pilot says

"A Particle beam!? Is it Celestial Being!?" The third pilot yells in fear before both look up to see Eco in its mobile armor mode flying at them and the second pilot says "No It's an ORCA machine!"

The two Flag's shoot their rifles with the Eco avoiding the shots before transforming and grabbing its beam saber and slicing the second Flag in two before aiming the Buster rifle at the last Flag's chest.

"Go to hell you bastards." Victor says as Eco pulls the trigger shooting a large beam destroying the Flag.

Veronica was frozen in horror at the realization that those same pilots were in league with her former CO.

The Eco lands on the ground and Victor uses the zip line to get out.

"Veronica!" Victor yells running towards her as she falls onto her knees before he goes to one knee saying "Veronica are you ok?"

Veronica's eyes started to water with tears before she says "Those were my friends. We knew each other since enlistment. How could they and why would they be in league with that bastard!?"

Victor jumps back in fright because he can literally see flames in her eyes before he hears the low hum of a GN drive.

Both look up to see a C shaped ship land behind the Eco as a hatch opens and 20 PAR's fly out.

A PAR floats up to Victor and says "Container for GN drive here as ordered."

Victor raises an eyebrow and says "That was fast."

The PAR looks back as a container floats by with a window showing a GN drive before the PAR says "With GN teleportation technology we were able to quantize ourselves to this area with Trans-Am."

Victor smiles and nods while Veronica has a confused look until they hear the sound of metal hitting metal until they hear a PAR yell "Warning GN drive online!"

"WHAT!?" Victor yells and everyone looks to see a hole in the container with the GN drive attached to the Over Flag's back before pieces of the wrecked Over Flag's start surrounding the machine creating a cloud of dust before they hear the sound of metal attaching to each other before all the dust explodes outward.

Victor and Veronica turn around covering their eyes as dust flies past them but when the dust ends they look to see to their surprise a Gundam.

The Gundam was to their amazement created from all the Over Flag's that were nothing but scrap.

"My god the GN drive turned the Flag into a Gundam." Victor says in amazement while Veronica slowly approached the Flag before the hatch opens and a zip line lowers for her to grab which then takes her up to the Gundam's cockpit which she enters and everything comes online.

The screen activates showing its designation "OFG-001 'Over Flag Gundam'.

"Over Flag Gundam? I can't believe that I get the chance to pilot one." Veronica says before she looks to see a message.

"A message?" She opens the message only for her eyes to widen in horror at what was on it.

_'Lieutenant Taylor_

_I Commander Vincent Andrew gratefully send this message telling you that should you still be alive that you are now a wanted fugitive of the Union. I 'Gave' my commanders some info 'saying' that you and your entire team were in league with terrorist that were responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Union officers. But because of my followers all of your comrades are dead. If you survived then you won't find refuge in Union territory so go find someplace to die and know this that everyone who knew you wouldn't do something like this will die by my hands tonight._

_Sincerely Commander Vincent Andrew'_

Veronica covers her mouth in horror but because of ACTIS now in the Over Flag Victor knows and was pissed.

"Veronica we are going to that meeting place and we are going to make him suffer for this I promise." Victor says as a screen appears on her screen which she smiles before both here a voice say "Well you're not doing it without me!"

Both mobile suits look to the sky to see the Condor floating there with its sniper attached to its shoulder while its arms are crossed across its chest with a screen showing Hawk with Talon on his shoulder.

Hawk smiles and says "Let's show this commander that when you mess with an ally of ORCA then they won't live after it."

Both nod before taking off into the air towards the meeting point.

/Many hours later/

"Condor here I have visual of 30 Flag's and 10 Over Flag's around 3 containers approaching 40 Anf's and a cloaked Mobile suit over." Hawks says as Condor looks through its sniper rifle while in the clouds Victor says "Roger wait until we have visual of the meeting. PAR 4 is audio operational?"

"Yes all audio systems are online to remove any problems for Miss Taylor and her allies." The PAR says while Veronica was scowling at a single Over Flag which had a single red symbol on its chest which was a large A.

The Flag's land containers right after with Andrews Over Flag in front of the cloaked machine with the hatch opening and out came a man who looked in his mid-40's with brown hair, brown hair and white skin.

"I brought the parts you wanted as well as the men you wanted to kill." Andrew says while the containers open to show men in Union uniforms with bruises and cuts while also wearing cuffs before all 3 hear a voice that the ORCA members remember say "Thank you I haven't killed in a long time."

The machine aims a rail gun before 2 white beams burn through a Flag and Anf blowing them both up.

"What the hell!" The pilot of the cloaked mobile suit says before they look to see the Gundam's and the Over Flag in its Flag fighter form flying at them before the fighter shoots 3 white beams with all 3 hitting a Flag that was lucky enough to only block 2 while the last pierced its torso destroying it.

"That's Taylors Over Flag!" Andrew yells with every machine shooting at the 3 incoming mobile suits with the Eco transforming into its mobile armor mode and shootings 2 beams that destroy 2 Flag's and a Anf while Veronica yells "Your mine you son of a bitch!"

Veronica transforms into its Over Flag mode before shootings 2 Flag's and slicing an Over Flag with her beam saber and flies straight at Andrews Flag which draws its own saber blocking hers.

"Who would have thought you run with terrorists lieutenant Taylor?" Andrew says with a sick grin.

"SHUT UP! You are the one conspiring with terrorists commander Andrew not me!" Veronica shouts before having Over Flag kick the commanders Flag in the chest.

"AH you damn bitch!" Andrew yells before 2 Flag's and 3 Anf's are caught in a large white beam that vaporizes all 5 units while Condor shoots 2 Anf's and dodges a saber from an Over Flag before it draws its beam saber and cuts the Flag in half.

Andrews Flag flies left and shoots at the Condor but Hawk uses the Condors wings as a shield to protect itself while shootings its beam sniper before taking aim at a group of 3 Flag's with 2 Over Flag's and saying "GN buster maximum blast… firing!" A large white beam shoots out consuming all 5 before they all explode leaving 25 Flag's and 33 Anf's remaining while the cloaked mobile suit stood watching the fight.

The Eco turns its head at a 2 charging Flag's armed with sabers before the GN Vulcans shoot sending 6 rounds each into the Flags engulfing them in flames.

"This is why we fight." Victor says while having Eco aim its twin buster rifle at a flying Flag which explodes on contact.

"And it's because of people like you!" Hawk yells shooting his sniper at 2 Anf's before Veronica flies after 2 fighter Flags and shoots each down in balls of flames.

"Damn you!" Andrew yells while trying to shoot at the three before an Anf to his right gets shot by a beam before both a Flag and Anf are vaporized by Eco's twin buster rifle.

"Don't get cocky, deploying shield bits!" Hawks yells as the metal feathers of the Condor separates from the wings and show holes where white beams shoot out at both Flag's and Anf's before 2 Over Flag's are consumed by the Buster cannon leaving only 4 Anf's, 3 Flag's, and 2 Over Flag's as well as the cloaked mobile suit.

"What's the matter with you fools they are just 3 mobile suits." Andrew yells before another Anf gets sniped while the Condors shield bits reattached to its wings.

"Why don't you give up you traitor!" Veronica yells while having the Over Flag shoot an air born Over Flag while the Eco flies in the center of the remaining Anf's and a single Flag before it separates its twin buster cannon and crosses the Eco's arms across its chest with the guns aimed at 2 mobile suits before he says "Get lost." The Eco then shoots the rifles destroying the two Anf's before twisting and stretching its arms outward so that the guns were aimed at the remaining Flag and Anf before both are engulfed by orange flames.

"NO!" Andrew yells before to his horror the Over Flag flies at him while Veronica yells "It's time for you to face justice Andrew!"

The Over Flag brings its beam saber into a diagonal slash cutting the Flag from should to hip before the machine explodes killing Andrew.

With all the terrorist dead the Gundam's deactivate their weapons before Victor says "Veronica you did what you had to do."

A screen comes up on the OF's display with Hawk saying "Yeah you did what any man and woman would do in this situation when fighting a terrorist!"

Veronica smiles before a warning siren comes up and all 3 fly into the air dodging to their surprise black beams with red outline.

"What the fuck!?" Hawk yells in surprise.

"That was a particle beam!" Veronica yells at the realization of the weapon fired at them.

They all look to see the cloaked figure floating in midair with its weapon aimed at them before they hear a voice say "It has been a while hasn't it ORCA boys?"

The machine throws the cloak away showing to their surprise a Gundam.

This Gundam was grey and black in color and looked exactly like a Gundam.

"So what brings you here Victor and Humming bird?" The pilot says.

Both the Eco and Condor pilots were surprised before Hawk yells "How many times do I have to tell you it's Hawk!?"

Suddenly Victor says "No it can't be! It's you isn't it!"

"That's right." The screen goes into the machines cockpit showing Carl Collands with a crazed look before he says "You guessed right ORCA boys!"

**Author note: This is the end of the second chapter and the next chapter will come soon and if there are any ideas you want to add review please.**


	4. New member and revelation

/Flashback 1 year, 5 months, 30 days, 14 hours/ location: Egypt Africa/ current event: 2nd battle of Egypt/

_"RFM Tanker on the left!" **BOOOOM**_

_"Bartley-AHH!"_

_"RFM approaching from the south!"_

_"Team ORCA has infiltrated the facility! Continue the distraction!"_

_"Sir we got sight of the Rogues they're inside!"_

_"Son of a bitch."_

_/Inside RFM facility/_

_BAM-BAM-BAM_

_BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM_

_BANG_

_That was a sound of gunfire before 2 PAR's and a HARE fall on their backs with bullet holes while standing in front of them was team ORCA._

_"Roger that colonel we are close to the objective ORCA 1 over and out." Stratos says before he turns to his team and says "Alright move out."_

_The team makes their way to down 3 halls before coming across a large door._

_"Objective is through this door breach and clear." Stratos says while reloading his assault rifle while David drew his two katana and after Victor places a breaching charge David spins around as a HARE turns the corner and David removes the machines head._

_"Charge planted and ready to use guys." Victor says before they run to the same corner that that still had the headless machine._

_"Ready to go Stratos." Victor says before handing Stratos a detonator which Stratos takes._

_Fire in the hole!" Stratos yells before pressing the switch and the charge explodes sending flames down the hall missing them with everyone's eyes wide in surprise._

_"Victor was that charge placed by Vector again?" Stratos asks with Victor nodding._

_"Alright we better get in and secure or destroy what they were making." Stratos says before they all run in and they find a prototype gunship with 3 barrels, 5 engines, 1 cockpit, and 6 missile pods._

_"Wow now that's a new toy." Will says before they hear gunfire and a bullet passes over them which they look to the source and they narrow their eyes with Stratos saying "We had to run into them now didn't we?"_

_From another hallway came 4 figures wearing all black while the leader says "Well boys I wondered when you'd come here ORCA boys."_

_These were the most infamous team of humans on the earth known only as the Rogues._

/End Flashback/

BDU-BDU-BDU

The three machines fly in the air dodging 3 black beams while the remaining hostile machines flies into the air with the pilot saying "So you came with miss Taylor that's so sweet… sweet that I can rip you apart!"

"I thought you and the rest of the Rogues were killed Collands!" Victor yells before shooting the Buster Rifle which the machine dodges while releasing black particles with Carl saying "That's what you all think ORCA boys but it's far too difficult for us to just die. You know I think I'll give you a hint on what I'm going to do." Carl has a sadistic smirk on his face before he draws a beam saber with a black blade "I will tear all of you apart with my Rogue Si!" Carl yells as the mobile suit flies at the three.

**/Opening Song: Will not bow/**

(With each beat pieces of a machines limbs are seen until it shows the front of Reborn before it spreads its wings and its eyes flashing)

**FALL **(Shows Over Flag Gundam, Nexus, Eco, Condor, Shadow, Swordsman, Dynames, Throne Drei, Kyrios, Virtue, and Exia fighting through mobile suits before the Nexus flies at the screen and slashes at it before it shows the word Gundam with a slash from the bottom corner of the D to the top right corner of the M before it pulls back and the full title shows)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

**Now the dark begins to rise **(Shows a war-torn city with a giant machine mobile fortress making its way while shooting at human planes and helicopters that try to shoot it)

**Save your breath, it's far from over** (pulls back to show the face of Stratos with the Nexus behind him)

**Leave the lost and dead behind **(Shows Stratos walking into a room with a smile and waiting for him was Will, Victor, David, and Howard)

**Now's your chance to run for cover **(Shows Stratos wearing a pilots flight suit and running towards the Nexus with Victor entering Eco's cockpit, Howard puts his helmet on with Talon landing on his shoulder, David places his Katana to the side Veronica placing her helmet on as her hatch closes and Will smirks as his hatch closes)

**I don't want to change the world **(Shows Nexus slicing a ANF in half with his laser sword before it switches to show Throne Drei shooting at a group of Flag's, Condor snipes 2 Tieren's, Shadow destroys an Enact with its beam scythe, Swordsman stabs an GNX with one of its katana, Over Flag uses its GN rifle and beam saber at the same time against a GNX and Eco slices 2 Hellions in half with his GN sword)

**I just want to leave it colder **(Shows Throne Drei turn around to shoot at Throne Zwei before it dodges and Rogue Tril was in front of her bringing its GN axe's down but Nexus was in front of her blocking the slash and kicks it away while Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, and Over Flag engages Rogue Tril, Rogue Si, Rogue Ji, and Rogue Ki)

**Light the fuse and burn it up **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced fighting against GNX units before a bomb goes off creating a wormhole that pulls the machines away from the battle)

**Take the patch that leads to nowhere **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Shadow, Condor, Swordsman, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced passing through the portal until the machines vanish revealing the pilots before the portal ends with them glowing pure white until it shows them in their GN body armor)

**All is lost again **(Shows Stratos in his flight suit looking out a window into space with Victor, Will, David, Veronica, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder and Nena next to him while she had a concerned look on her face)

**But I'm not giving in **(Shows the 7 changing into their GNBA before all 7 were next to Isaac Clark with their eyes flashing)

**I will not bow **(Shows Stratos using Reborn's heat rod to kill a Necromorph Slasher while stabbing a Puker with his GN beam sword, Nena uses Thrones GN beam saber to slice a Stalker in half as it charges at her, Victor uses his Doubles GN swords to slice a Pregnant into 4 pieces, David uses Blades katana to block a Tripods tongue before he slices it down the middle while Hawk uses Eagles GN beam buster sniper to vaporized both a Brute and a Leaper and Veronica uses Flag to slice a Spitter in two down the middle but dodges a ball of acid before shooting 3 times removing the head and arms with all of this happening at the same time)

**I will not break **(Shows Stratos gripping his head in pain as does Isaac, Victor, David, Hawk, Will, Nena, and Veronica)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows images of Nena's brothers with Micheal getting shot in the heart by Saachez while Johann gets killed in Throne Eins by Rogue Si before showing Nena with tears in her eyes)

**I will not fall **(Shows Throne losing control but gets caught by Reborn)

**I will not fade **(Shows a horde of Necromorphs crowding around something while digging their teeth, blades, or finger to try and get it before a heat rod, GN beam sabers, GN Beam scythe, and 2 GN katana cut all to pieces showing Throne, Reborn, Eagle, Shade, Blade, Double, Flag, and Isaac)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos offering a hand to a crying Nena while images of Micheal getting a bullet to the heart and Johann blowing up vanish as she accepts the offered hand)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows Reborn, Double, Eagle, Blade, Shade, Throne, Flag, and Isaac fighting off 30 Necromorphs before the Ubermorph arrives)

**I have lost the will to change **(Shows images of people long-lost going through Stratos's head before his eyes open quickly with determination)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows Stratos strapped to a table with Victor and Nena next to him in the same way before Stratos changes into Reborn and kills the people holding them with Eagle, Blade, Flag, and Shade crashing through the door with dead Titan security officers behind them)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos getting caught in an explosion while Nena as Throne screams from space while being held by Double and Blade while Shadow, Flag, and Eagle are shooting at Necromorphs)

***Guitar* *Scream* *Guitar* **(Shows Different images of a once happy life now turned into mobile suit battles and survival against the Necromorphs before it stops at a picture of the ORCA team)

**I will not bow **(Reborn flies out of the explosion with his eyes flashing)

**I will not break **(Throne and Reborn fly at each other before both turn and slice a leaper each in half)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows a marker getting sealed behind large door before it pulls through several rooms and hallways to a large pair of doors with Reborn, Eagle, Blade, Shadow, Double, Throne, Flag, and Isaac in front of it while dead Necromorphs are behind them)

**I will not fall **(Reborn slices through several Necromorphs with Blade, and Double while Eagle was shooting at incoming Necromorphs and both Throne and Shade sliced and shot at the Necromorphs while Isaac was hacking the door which opens and all three go through)

**I will not fade **(Shows Nena without her GNBA falling towards a hull breach before Stratos also without his GNBA grabs her hand saving her life)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos and Nena hugging in a ship while tears were leaking through Nena's eyes)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows the 7 running through a hall way before they hear a sound and both their guns or blades and look at the source)

**I have lost the will the change **(Shows Reborn, Throne, Eagle, Flag, Blade, Shade, Double, and Isaac fighting the Ubermorph before it tries slashing at Isaac who dodges and shoots the limb off before it grows back)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows the Ubermorph slash at Throne catching her in the chest making a large gash in it before Reborn's eyes glow crimson and he leaps at the Ubermorph)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos pulling Nena back away from the hull breach which seals and they turn to Isaac and the other members of ORCA who nods and they change into Reborn and Throne before all 8 turn to the Marker before the wind explodes around the Marker)

**FALL!** (Shows Nena, Isaac, Ellie Langford, Setsuna, Tieria, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah, Summuragi, Ian, Lasse, Feldt, David, Will, Victor, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder, Veronica and Stratos before he turns into Reborn and pulls his arms and legs to his chest as he powers his Assault Armor and when he throws his arms and legs outward the Assault armor explodes outward destroying every Necromorph surrounding him)

Black beams could be seen shooting at the Condor, Eco and Over Flag while the Rogue Si continues shooting its cannon until it switches from small beams to large beams which was able to consume 4 Tieren's.

"Why are you here you bastard!?" Victor asks while avoiding the large black beam.

"I'm here the same way you ORCA boys are here!" Carl yells before slashing at the Condor but it flies back while the Over Flag draws its own GN blade and tries to strike the Si but it blocks the blade.

"To slow!" Carl yells before the Si flips over the Over Flag and delivers a hard kick to the machine causing Veronica to lose control for an entire minute.

"Deploy shield bits!" Hawk yells before the feathers separate from the wings and start to shoot at the Rogue Si but it uses its maneuverability to avoid most of the shots before one of the bits gets a lucky shot and hits it straight in its cannon as it was about to fire and in turn causes it to blow off the Rogue Si's forearm.

"AH you son of a bitch!" Carl yells in anger but then a beam from the Eco's Buster cannons remove both of the Si's legs under the knee caps.

"AH this wasn't supposed to happen!" Carl yells in anger before he dodges a round from the Over Flag before it kicks the Si in the chest.

"Well it is you bastard!" Veronica yells before the armor of the Over Flag expands and the head turns to that of a Gundam turning it into Over Flag Gundam.

"Now get lost!" Victor yells shooting his rifles again but the Si manages to dodge by ducking but the Si loses everything above the machines forehead.

"AH we'll meet again!" Carl yells before the Si's shoulder protectors open and 20 missiles emitting black particles fly out and create a large explosion.

"AH!"

"Missiles!?"

"What the hell!"

The three pilots yell at the same time before the smoke vanishes showing that the Rogue Si was gone.

"Damn it he got away!" Victor yells before the shield bits return to the Condors wings.

"Don't worry we'll get him soon." Hawk says while Talon caws in agreement.

"Who was that guy?" Veronica asks but no one answers.

"We need to report this to Stratos come on Taylor since the commanders dead they may put the blame on you." Victor says which Veronica reluctantly agrees before all three machines take to the sky making their way to ORCA HQ.

/Unknown location/

In the middle of a desert stood 2 cloaked mobiles suits while one lies on its side with Carl in front of the mobile suit pilots.

"Man looks like you got beat." The first pilot says with a smirk while the other pilot has a neutral expression.

"Fuck off Jack!" Carl yells making the now named Jack laugh.

"You were outnumbered 3 to 1 Carl so it is logical that you get beaten and besides the Flag pilot was a super soldier." The third pilot says before Carl looks him dead in the eye.

"What the hell do you mean logical Jacob!?" Carl yells with the now named Jacob just ignoring him.

**"Let's not fight amongst ourselves gentlemen."** They all look to see another Rogue but with a red Enact.

"Frank what's with the Enact?" Jack yells before both mobile suits land.

The hatch of both the Enact and Rogue open to show Ali Al-Saachez and Frank Dutch before both use zip lines to lower themselves onto the ground.

"This my friends is Ali Al-Saachez and he is a former terrorist current merc." Frank says.

"Where did you two meet?" Jacob says which Frank smirks.

"Let's find a place first we don't need anyone to find us now do we?" Frank asks before all 5 enter their mobile suits and take off in a single direction while the Rogue machines emit black GN particles.

/ORCA HQ/

In ORCA HQ in a large room with a circular table sat Stratos, Will, Hawk, Veronica, and Victor while Hawk let Talon fly off after landing.

"So you guys encountered them too huh?" Will asks with both Hawk and Victor nodding at once.

"And to top it off the experimental GN drive somehow got attached to her Flags back and turned it into a Gundam am I getting everything right?" Stratos asks while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Right on the dot." Hawk says with his arms resting on the table.

"Also since the Flag is now a Gundam you want her to join us?" Will asks leaning forward.

"Yes she was convicted by her corrupted commander who attempted to have her killed as well as kill Union soldiers with the help of terrorists." Victor says while resting his elbows on the table.

"It's going to be difficult but we first need to test her mental state and her combat skills in and out of a mobile suit." Stratos says before a hatch opens and 4 gauntlets and 1 watch come out each a different color.

"Huh guess the HARE's are finished." Will says grabbing the watch while Stratos grabs the grey and yellow gauntlet.

"What are these?" Victor asks before to their surprise Talon flies into the room and snatches the gauntlet with the black eagle.

"These are our new prototype GN battle armor. Stratos says while Talon lands on Hawks shoulder and drops the gauntlet in his hand while Victor grabs the one with two blue switches.

"Each one is a container which thanks to our GN technology we can put them on in 2 seconds flat but we placed in a code so that only those who have it can use it without electrocuting the." Stratos says with a smile.

"Wait there are only 5 of us right here and… where is David?" Hawk asks looking around before Will sighs.

"It seems that he thought it would be a good idea to attack the Thrones who are making a move for an HRL base in Guangzhou, China." Will says shaking his head while everyone besides Veronica had a single thought.

_'Hope he makes it out safe.'_

/HRL base/ Guangzhou, China/

**"Message to all personnel from the observation team. 3 mobile suits believed to be the new model Gundam's are approaching from direction S-9-7-8-8. It is believed they are intend to perform an armed intervention." **That is the voice of a soldier from the HRL base as the Thrones fly at the base while in the distance a mobile suit cloaked in a brown robe watches from a distance.

_'It is time for me to move in.'_ David thinks as the Thrones destroy 3 Tieren's before the Swordsman takes to the sky.

While the Swordsman approaches the Thrones destroy 2 more Tieren's before Throne Zwei notices the approaching machine.

"HA you won't get far. Fly my fangs!" Michael yells before 6 of his Fangs launch and fly at the Swordsman.

"Foolish" David yells before using his GN Vulcans to shoot down the Fangs.

"Quit messing up my Fangs!" Michael yells which David smirks.

Throne Zwei charges at the Swordsman with its Buster sword ready to cleave before pieces connecting the Robe to the machine pop off revealing to everyone's surprise the Swordsman Gundam.

"You are mistaken!" David yells before grabbing his GN katana and form an X with the blades blocking his Buster sword.

"What the hell? A Gundam?" Michael yells in confusion before everyone hears a voice.

"Trying to attack a base for no reason only that you're told is not what I will stand for!"

Everyone looked at the machines GN drive which emitted white GN particles.

"Crap you're with ORCA!" Michael yells while Nena was frozen on the spot seeing the machine.

"That I am!" The Swordsman pushes the buster sword up before delivering a powerful kick to the Zwei's chest knocking it back.

"AH damn it!" Michael yells in anger.

"Nena we need to dock." Johann says but to his surprise the Drei was frozen.

"It seems she is frozen in fear." David says knowing that Stratos and the Nexus nearly took her life.

Suddenly 3 red beams shoot out of nowhere but the 2 Thrones dodged but Nena almost got hit hadn't she moved at the last second.

"Damn it is it the Exia again?" Michael asks.

"No… a formation of ten?" Johann asks himself in confusion before 10 mobile suits using Pseudo GN drives approaches.

"What are they?" David asks in confusion before the mobile suits attack the Thrones while one charges at him which he responds by dodging the rounds before he looks to see the Thrones making a run for it.

"Well might as well leave since what I came to do is done." David says before he sheaths both katana and flies back to HQ leaving the GN drive mobile suits behind.

/ORCA HQ/

"Mobile suits equipped with Pseudo GN drives!?" shouted Will, Hawk, and Victor in surprise.

"Yes and I believe there might be more of them so we should prepare." David says remembering how maneuverable the mobile suits were before he realizes something.

"Wait where the heck is Stratos?" David asks looking around the room before Will clears his throat.

"It seems both Victor and Hawk found a new recruit and Stratos is evaluating her skills." Will says looking at the two.

"Well how bad could it b-"

**BOOM**

That single explosion drew all 4 of them to run to the source to the virtual training facility and to their surprise they see 12 destroyed Anf's, 10 destroyed Hellion's, 11 destroyed Tieren's, 9 destroyed Enacts, 8 destroyed Flags, and a single mobile suit which was the Over Flag standing in its Gundam form while in the booth Stratos looks with a smile before pulling up a check board and crossing something off the list.

"What the hell happened here!?" Will asks before an elevator from the booth lowers with Stratos walking out saying "I activated the virtual training room to see how her Gundam will react and I must say she passed the Mobile suit test, the firearms test, the explosives test, the hacking test, the field medical treatment test, the undercover test and the physical training test now that leaves only one thing left…"

All 4 look at each other while Veronica lowers from her mobile suit and the 4 say at the same time "Uh oh"

/3 minutes later/

In an arena stood Veronica wearing light armor mainly knee pads, shoulder pads, elbow pads, a chest piece, and a protective helmet while her hair was under the helmet and her opponent was Stratos.

Stratos stood in front of her wearing the same protective gear but he had 2 pugils before he passes one to Veronica who catches with ease.

"This last test is a combat one which has 3 parts, pugil sticks, hand to hand, and paint. This is the first part to see how well you do using the batons while the next part will see how good you are with your fists and the last will see how good you are if anyone goes rogue understood?" Stratos says while spinning his baton.

Veronica nods and gets into a combat stance as does Stratos while in the stands stood Victor, Will, David, and Hawk with Talon on his shoulder.

"Man I hope this doesn't kill her." David says before Victor says "Are you kidding I'm hoping none of us gets killed just by watching!"

All 4 laugh before Hawk says "Hey Will I just remembered didn't you save a reporter who is now in medical?"

Will's eyes widen because should she wake up and find a way out then she will be targeted by the Rogues or Saachez again.

"SHIT!" Will yells in realization before running out the door to the medical wing.

The two combatants circled before a loud 'DING' is heard where the two run at each other.

Veronica raises her pugil stick before bringing it down at Stratos who dodges and smashes the bottom of his pugil stick in her abdomens making her double over before he spins the weapon making the top smash into the back of her skull knocking her forward into the ground hard.

"Ouch I forgot how hard Stratos could be when fighting." Victor says before Hawk says "Are you kidding me he is hard to beat even when he is asleep!"

All 3 agree remembering the time where he actually fought 2 men in a two on one battle in his sleep which many agree he was a sleep walker or sleep fight.

Veronica gets up before ducking under the pugil stick and tries to get Stratos but he blocks the attack the last second before she spins around him and smashes the tip of her pugil stick into his back making him stumble forward before spinning around with his pugil smashing into the side of her helmet which also cracks the helmet.

"That has got to hurt." David says while laying his right hand on the hilt of his katana.

**"Test part one over point to Stratos." **ACTIS says but before anyone could respond Veronica's helmet splits and falls to the ground letting her hair fall down.

"I also forgot how skilled he is when it comes to these fights." Victor says remembering when he first fought him with pugil sticks he was stripped of his combat gear during the match.

/2 minutes later/

Standing in a ring was both Stratos and Veronica wearing training uniforms which were black skin tight shirts, work out pants and gloves to prevent any hand damage while Veronica's hair was in a ponytail.

"DING" The two combatants run at each other with Veronica jumping into the air while twisting her body and delivers a powerful side kick knocking Stratos back and catching him off guard before she tries a left hook which he blocks before punching her in the stomach making her bend over which he rolls over her and in a quick motion preforms a hard upper cut causing her to fall on her back.

"OW that has got to hurt." Hawk cringes as do the other two.

"Not bad but you need to work on your footing." Stratos says offering his hand which she accepts before both jump back.

The two stood there before both run at each other delivering punch after punch kick after kick the test was intense until to Stratos and everyone else's surprise Veronica leaps in the air dodging a low kick while delivering a powerful spin kick to his face knocking him out of the ring.

"Ouch that has got to hurt even for Stratos." David says with the other two and the hawk agreeing with him.

**"Test part two over, hand to hand combat point to Veronica Taylor score is tied one to one."** ACTIS says before Stratos stands up and rubs his jaw.

"That is a powerful kick you have there Taylor." Stratos says with a smirk while Veronica smiles until he says "But there is still one last test that you have to complete. ACTIS obstacles please?"

20 pillars come out of the ground with 2 of them opening up to show a single pistol each before they grab them to see that they were armed with nothing but paint rounds.

**"Paint match will begin in 10 seconds."** ACTIS says before both look at each other and run in separate directions and then the ding is heard before gunshots are heard.

/8 minutes and 21 seconds later/

In the center of the arena stood both Stratos and Veronica, both of them covered in paint with Stratos in dark blue while she was covered bright yellow while he also had his hands behind his back.

"Veronica Taylor I must say that you did good in the tests but you lack a single thing that all ORCA members have. Reason." Stratos says while Veronica has a look of pure confusion.

"Each member of ORCA has a reason to fight. My reason to fight is to make the universe a better place, Victors reason is so that no one has to suffer like he has, Hawk's reason to fight is so that he may guide better future, David's reason is his honor and Will's reason is because of his talents and his heart… what is your reason?" Stratos says while Will, David, and Victor walk in from the balcony.

"My first reason was to make sure that I had a purpose but then it was for vengeance and now here I want to end all fighting and bring about peace." Veronica says remembering about the super human institute and their 'lessons'.

Stratos smiles a bit before it vanishes and he walks forward in face to face with her having a serious look on his face before the smile returns and he says "Then welcome to ORCA miss Taylor.

Veronica looks at him in surprise before he says "You have past and you are now a member of ORCA congratulations."

Stratos pulls his hands in front of him to show a box which opens to show a pin which was a V with 3 small stars over it in triangle formation.

Veronica takes the pins in shock at becoming a member of ORCA before the door opens and to their surprise Will comes in with a fully healed Kinue.

"Will when did she wake up?" Stratos asks looking at Kinue who was looking around the room.

"She woke up 8 minutes ago during the test and I explained to her about what happened." Will says while Kinue has a sad look before Stratos walks forward and says "I'm sorry but it's safer if you stayed with us so that they can't hunt you down."

Everyone knew what Stratos meant because of Saachez and Frank trying to murder her.

Suddenly Stratos yells in pain and grabs his head with everyone running up to him.

Stratos sees different images the first was Micheal getting shot by Saachez while Throne Eins gets destroyed by Rogue Si before Throne Drei gets pinned to the ground by an unknown mobile suit with the same black particles and he hears a familiar voice.

_"Time to die girl look at it this way I get to enjoy you screaming!"_ That was what he heard before it shows the machine pull out two beam axes that glowed black and he slowly cuts the torso and he hears the pilots scream of agony before he yells and passes out.

/many days later/

Stratos slowly opens his eyes and groans saying "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious after another clip of the future." Victor says while walking up to Stratos's bed before said man jumps out of it saying "Prep the Nexus right now the Rogues are going to strike again!"

Victor's eyes widen in surprise before both run down the hall to the locker room where Stratos puts on his flight suit but as he is about to leave Hawk stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hawk asks with his arms crossed.

"The Rogues are about to strike the Trinity's for their Gundam's and Saachez is with them you can delay me or you can stop me but we can't let madmen like them have those suits." Stratos says holding his helmet under his arm.

"Who said I was going to stop you?" Hawk says with a smirk while walking towards his locker which Stratos smiles and mutters "It's good to have you back Hawk."

/2 minutes later/

**"High velocity booster packs have been attached to Nexus and Condor… catapult decks are clear for units… controls have been given to ORCA pilots." **ACTIS says while booster rockets are attached to Nexus and Condor.

"Roger I have control." Stratos says with a determined look.

"Roger control received." Hawk says cracking his knuckles.

**"You are clear to launch."** ACTIS says while the signal change giving the go ahead to launch.

"Roger Stratos, Nexus engaging!" Stratos says before the Nexus launches out of the catapult.

"Howard 'Hawk' Smith, Condor taking flight!" Hawk says launching out of the catapult at the same time as the Nexus before the boosters come alive and shoot white particles outward sending both unit at a fast speed towards their objective which was the island holding the Thrones.

/unknown island/

In the middle of nowhere 2 mobile suits which were Throne Eins and Throne Drei away from the island while flying in the air was the Rogue Si and an unknown mobile suit which also emitted black GN particles.

"Johann, Michael's gone!" Nena cries in her cockpit.

"Bastards!" Johann yells in anger before a warning light appears on his screen and he looks to both his and Nena's horror Throne Zwei was flying at them.

"RAGH!" Shouted Saachez now in Throne Zwei's cockpit drawing his GN buster sword and tries to slash at Eins which dodges the attack.

Inside their Thrones the surviving Trinity siblings were wondering how he was able to pilot the Throne Zwei even when it is connected to Michael's biometrics.

"Hey Saachez why don't you let us handle these two I want to kill the boy just to make the girl suffer.

Saachez grins like a mad man and says "Go ahead have fun."

With that said the Rogue Si aims its GN cannon which fires a black beam at the Throne which flies left while Throne Drei goes right before to Nena's horror the unknown mobile suit was behind her and drop kicks her machine so hard it smashes into the ground which in turn causes her Haro to come out of its resting spot shattering her entire visor and smashing into her face effectively knocking her out but a piece of the cockpit comes loose where the Haro lands on its which in turn roasts its systems effectively destroying said Haro.

"NENA!" Johann yells before Rogue Si appears in front of him.

"Not so fast, fly fangs!" Carl yells and ports open where 10 fangs fly out which Johann tries to aim only for his Thrones entire right arm to get blown off by a black beam from Rogue Si.

All 10 Fangs stab into the Throne while in the Throne Drei Nena slowly wakes up seeing the Throne with fangs in its body causes her eyes to widen in horror with tears forming in them before she hears Johann's voice say "Nena… I'm sorry… (Cough) for… everything."

With those words Throne Eins explodes in a cloud of red GN particles.

"HAHAHAHA that was amazing!" Carl yells in psychopathic joy.

"HA that it was by I think it's time for another one." The unknown pilot says before its machine draws 2 handles which extend and axes of black energy form.

Nena was slowly losing consciousness again but before that she catches a glimpse of 2 machines approaching the island fast while emitting white particles.

The axe wielding machine crosses its forearms with the blades facing the machine before the blades slowly close in on the cockpit with its pilot laughing like a maniac before his warning lights come on and he flies up into the air avoiding 2 whites beam and 1 pink beam both coming from opposite directions.

"What the hell!" The pilot yells before all 3 look with the Zwei looking at where the pink beam came from while the other machines look where the white beams came from.

The shooter of the pink beam was Celestial Beings Gundam GN-001 Exia while the shooters of the white beams were NEXT-001 Nexus and NEXT-003 Condor.

"There they are I read the Throne and two machines with Black GN particles one of them is the Rogue Si. Stratos says.

"Roger that Stratos this might be a chance to test out the Feathers we've been working on." Hawk says with a smirk.

"I can't believe it, ORCA and Celestial being in the same place!" Carl yells aiming his GN cannon and shoots 2 beams at the ORCA Gundam's which both dodge before the Condor raises its rifle into the air before taking aim and shoots a large white beam which the Si banks left avoiding said beam.

"I'll take the transforming machine you take the sniper!" The unknown pilot says which Carl says "Right"

The unknown machine charges at the Nexus axes high in the air before it brings both down but the Nexus brings out its laser blade blocking the axes with black vs. white.

"It has been some time since we last fought ORCA boy!" The pilot yells.

"Only you would kill a defenseless opponent Jack Killian!" Stratos yells before aiming its rifle at the machines cockpit which Jack dodges and kicks the Nexus on its right side sending it flying.

"Damn it Fangs fly, Funnels launch!" Stratos yells before 10 funnels and 9 fangs fly out of the Nexus and attack the enemy machine which avoids each shot.

"You can't beat me with simple devices!" Jack yells before he shoots his GN pistol destroying 8 funnels before to Stratos's surprise he moves the machine and the axes destroy the remaining funnels and all 9 fangs.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing her scream while Rogue Tril's axes slowly kill her!" Jack yells before charging at the Nexus but inside the cockpit Stratos had another vision.

/Vision/

The battle wasn't going well the Nexus was damaged and the Rogue Tril was bearing down on him.

Jack laughs before he says "Since you can't go down like this then I'll do something that will haunt you like every other time we fight."

Stratos was confused before his eyes widen as a barrel from Tril's back aims at the Throne and fires a metal slug coated in black GN particles which crashes into the Throne where he hears a woman's scream of agony before the machine explodes.

/end vision/

Stratos closes his eyes before they open and his eyes dilate.

"RAGH!" Stratos yells before the parts of the Nexus move and the head forms into a Gundam with the two side antenna's forming a wide V crest and the face turning to that of a Gundam before in a quick motion draws a beam saber and both laser sword and beam saber met beam axes.

/fight between Condor and Rogue Si/

The Rogue Si and Condor were each exchanging beams without getting hit.  
"Why don't you just die?!" Carl yells before a beam round explodes on contact with Rogue Si's shoulder.

"AH!"

"It's because I can't let people like you live!" Hawk yells before pressing 2 buttons with a screen appearing which said "Feather system active.

"Now it's time to test these out, Feathers separate!" Hawk yells before the Feathers on his machines wings separate but they looked like actual feathers instead of shield bits.

"DIE!" Carl yells before he shoots the cannon which to his surprise the feathers block the attack and fly at him which they shot and cut into his armor.

"This is the prototype GN Feather which acts as a Fang, Funnel, and shield bit in one." Hawk explains watching the Rogue Si getting attacked by his feathers.

"AH this isn't over!" Carl yells before he flies away with his machine emitting both smoke and black particles while the feathers returned to the Condor.

"Testing of the GN feathers is a success." Hawk says with smirk before he looks to see the Exia having trouble with the Throne while Stratos was in his Gundam mode battling the Tril but then to his surprise the armor of both the Exia and the Nexus started glowing red and both move at an incredible speed start rising against their respective opponents before the Nexus slashes at the Tril but it moves out of the way and aims its rail gun at the Nexus before to Jacks horror the Nexus throws his beam saber into the barrel whereas the weapon fires it explodes while the Exia draws two beam sabers and slashes at the Throne but it uses a piece of metal to create a distraction while both the Tril and Throne Zwei escape.

"So this is the Trans-Am system." Stratos says while looking at the display on the right side of his consul which had large letters that said 'Trans-Am' on it.

"Stratos I'm down here with the last Throne what should we do?" Hawk says before the Nexus reverts back into its Armored Core form and looks at said machines.

Stratos eyes widen as another vision appears but this time with a young girl with red hair cut to an inch long with a chip being surgically placed into the base of her skull.

Stratos blinks before he moves his machine down to the island where he can see both the Throne and the Condor's cockpits open while Hawk was looking over the Throne pilot who was a young woman that looked to be 17 with shoulder length red hair, light skin, wearing a pink flight suit but Stratos saw something that caught him by surprise and that was drops of blood dripping from the broken visor.

"Her throat is cut by glass and one of them pinched her wind pipe so unless we get her to a medical facility she'll die." Hawk says with a serious tone in his voice before Stratos looks at the Exia which was looking at him.

"'Sigh' Hawk take the machine I'll take the girl." Stratos says with an emotionless tone.

"Right since you're the one with an over boost." Hawk says before he picks up the girl and hands him over to Stratos who flies into the air before he sends a coded message to the Exia saying 'Gundam Meister of Celestial Being watch who you trust and should you need help send a coded signal with the phrase under the flames of evolution and we shall respond'.

Soon as the Nexus turns around a booster opens under the GN drive where white GN particles start pouring out before it boosts at an incredible speed but not as fast as with booster frames before the Condor takes flight carrying the Throne Drei with it.

/ORCA medical HQ medical wing/

In the medical wing of ORCA HQ lay the young Throne pilot with a bandaged up neck while a PAR was looking over her body for any other problems.

Outside the room stood Stratos with his arms crossed and a red tootsie pop in his mouth. Many people knew of his bad habits with the tootsie pops since they were the only thing that helped him in different situations.

Stratos hears a door open and turns to see Hawk walk in with Talon on his shoulder and a computer pad in his right hand before he says "It seems your vision was right again."

Hawk hands Stratos the pad and he sees an X-ray of the girls neck and head but he can see a small square shaped object on the base of her skull.

"There is a control chip there which makes her more egotistic, sadistic, and impulsive as well as increased sociopathic tendencies like that action in Italy." Hawk says with a sad look.

"So she wasn't in control of her emotions at the time but it was the chip!" Stratos yells throwing the pad at the door which opens before a hand grabs the pad before the hand lowers showing Victor with a raised eyebrow while Veronica was behind him.

"Do I want to know?" Victor asks Hawk who shakes his head.

"Hey where's David? We haven't seen him since we got back." Stratos says.

"That's because he is out checking out the new ship we were building." Victor says before Stratos looks at him before saying "What ship?"

Will enters the room after those two words and says "We decided that if we ever got the chance that we would make a mobile suit transport so we started creating one which we decided to call a Polar class mobile suit transport but now that you're here we decided that we should wait for you to give it a name."

Stratos looks at Will while move the tootsie pop that was still in his mouth before he takes it out and smiles before saying "When do we go?"

/Unknown location/ 2 hours later/

In the middle of an asteroid field 3 mobile suits could be seen carrying the Nexus, Over Flag, and an upgraded Throne Drei while also a shuttle flew behind them. This shuttle had the body of a Lambda class shuttle with Y-wing engines, and without the fins on the sides and top.

Inside the shuttle sat Veronica in the pilot seat while Stratos was in the co-pilot seat and inside the passenger compartment were 4 HARE's, 3 medical PAR's, Kinue, and in a medical capsule was Nena Trinity while she lied on her stomach with a bandage on the base of her skull which meant that the chip was taken out.

"Is this where the ship is located?" Stratos asks over the radio.

"Yep this is the spot now we just have to wait for David or a PAR or HARE to answer so we can go in." Will says making sure the Shadow doesn't lose its grip on the Nexus.

"Tell me again why we're taking this machine and that girl with us?" Victor asks while making sure that the Throne isn't lost.

"I told you that I had a vision about her with a much more advanced Throne model and if you remember the last time you I had a vision and no one believed me the RFM turned half of China into a magma infested wasteland." Stratos says with annoyance and the response was silence.

The first time he had a vision was during the battle of Japan where human forces attacked an RFM manufacturing facility where thanks to that vision he saved every innocent civilian that was forced to work in the facility when RFM machines planted a nuclear device under the facility and thanks to that a bomb squad was deployed with Stratos leading the assault.

But during what was now known as the China disaster Stratos had a vision of RFM placing a prototype magma control system in the crust of the north side of Chine close to Shanghai but the team he was a part of declared his vision 'nothing but monkey crap' but when they went in the machine activated killing every machine, soldier, man, woman, and child and it turned that very half of China into a magma wasteland.

"Approaching machines this is the pilot of Gundam Swordsman please respond?" David's voice brought Stratos out of his memory before he looks to see the Swordsman approaching and he says "David this is Stratos I thought it was time to see what this surprise was."

"Roger follow me." David says before they make their way to a large asteroid before to his surprise it started to vanish in white GN particles and under the cloak was a sleek purple ship that looked just like a Covenant Frigate but with a mobile suit catapult deck and mobile suit hanger.

The mobile suit hanger opens and the 6 Gundam's flew in while Stratos looks at the ship to see a part of the ship's hull vanish before he looks at Veronica and says "Take the shuttle towards that hanger right there."

"Roger" Veronica says before the shuttle makes its way towards the hanger where they see a force field keeping the air inside before the ship enters and a second force field covers the second but on the outside the hull returned.

"We're inside the hanger… it has artificial gravity!?" Veronica says in surprise before they look to see to their surprise but mainly Stratos's they could see Halo Huragok Engineer's as well as PAR's working on the ship before a door glows white and opens where David walks in with his katana strapped to his back while also wearing his flight suit.

"Of course there's artificial gravity we made this ship out of the remains of ships that were floating around but all of them were Covenant ones." David says but while he was saying that Stratos, Veronica, Kinue, the HARE's, PAR, and Nena were descending the ramp before Stratos's eyes widen in surprise and in that time he lost his footing and fell face first into the hanger's deck making everyone minus the unconscious Nena sweat drop.

Stratos jumps up and looks David in the eye and yells "How the hell did ships from Halo get into here!?"

David shrugs and says "We have no idea but it could be from the same thing that took us. I mean think about it we came out of a portal in space while inside our machines and when we came too we saw a portal form and the remains of ships like this came out but these Huragok's were the only survivors we found."

"So you're saying that another portal teleported a halo ship to here? My god what's next we get teleported to the Dead Space universe?" Stratos says before David sighs and looks at the capsule.

"The medical deck is three floors up take her there." David says to the machines before the HARE with a gold C with a star says

**"Roger that." **The HARE says before the 5 machines escort the capsule towards an elevator which opens before Stratos looks at David and says "Does the Mobile suit hanger have gravity?"

David looks at Stratos with a smile before he says "It can have gravity or no gravity if you want."

Stratos nods before they look out into space watching the asteroids and float by.

"What are you going to name it?" Stratos looks at David with a confused look just as Hawk, Will, and Victor enter the hanger while Veronica and Kinue follow some PAR's to their designated quarters.

"A ship has got to have a name and since it's our first vessel you get to name it." David says before Stratos shakes his head and says "This may be the catalyst for our organization but this is our ship so we name it together."

All 4 look at each other before Will says "Well how about White Wing?"

The other members look at him before he says "Well it's just a thought and it does of a large GN drive."

We look at each other before I smile and say "That's a good name."

"Yeah better than what I was planning!" Hawk says.

"Then it is settled this new ship with be the White Wing." Victor says before a HARE walks up to them

**"Sir we just got word that the newly instated UN are planning an attack on Celestial Beings ship in 48 hours and our GN drives are operating at 200% capacity."** The HARE says while handing David a data pad.

"Good work prepare for takeoff in 14 hours.

**"Understood."** The HARE says before turning around and making its way towards a door.

"I'll go check on Veronica see how she is handling a ship with gravity." Victor says before he walks away with Will following him saying "Hey wait up."

"I have to go simulation room and practice my skills for the future combat." Hawk says before he leaves until Talon swoops down and lands on his shoulder.

"I have to go check on my mobile suit see you later." David says before he makes his way to the mobile suit hanger but stops and turns to Stratos and says "Why don't you go check on miss Trinity if what you sent me is right then she may need help coping with the death of her two brothers."

Stratos looks at him before he turns to look outside and narrows his eyes before he mutters "If my vision is correct…"

/vision/

An advanced Throne Drei fights back to back with the Nexus against Rogue Tril and another Rogue machine but her machine also had the ORCA emblem on its left shoulder.

/vision end/

Stratos narrows his eyes before clenching his left hand into a fist and says "Then Nena is to be a member of ORCA."


	5. Battle with the UN and finding emotion

/Flashback 4 years ago/

"_Prepare the chip for insertion." A surgeon says while on a table a young girl with red hair and IV needles in her arms._

"_The chip is ready." Another surgeon says before the girl slowly opens her eyes while a heart rate monitor starts to show her heart rate increasing._

"_Shit she's regaining consciousness!" a surgeon yells while the girl starts having fearful thoughts._

'_What's happening what are they doing to me!?'_

"_There's no time if anyone isn't squeamish then we continue." The head surgeon says._

"_But sir that's inhumane!" The second surgeon says before a gunshot is heard and a bullet hole is found in the between the eyes of the second surgeon who's corpse starts floating due to lack of gravity._

"_Alright you grab some sedatives we are going to need them for when we are done." The head surgeon says to a nurse who nods and walks over to a cabinet and grabs a syringe with clear liquid before 2 surgeons start strapping the girl's arms and legs while also pinning her head to the table._

'_What's going on why are you doing this!?' the girl thinks in fear before something horrible happens._

_Suddenly the girl starts screaming in intense agony while attempting to move around but thanks to the restraints she couldn't move while the surgeons make a gap in her neck where the spine meets the skull._

"_Alright insert the chip." The head surgeon says with the third one nodding._

"_Stop it please it hurts so much!" The girl yells while tears start floating around before she screams again as the chip is attached to the base of her skull._

"_Alright it's in sedate her now." The head surgeon says and the nurse injects the girl with the sedative making her fall into darkness before the surgeons close up the wound._

"_Alright surgery of subject Nena Trinity is complete now her emotions are under our complete control." The head surgeon says with sick pleasure in his voice as two guard's starts dragging her away._

/Flashback end/ current location ORCA frigate OFS White Wing medical deck/

In a recovery room on the medical deck Nena Trinity slowly opens her eyes before they widen and she screams in pain from the physical pain that was thought dulled by time and the mental pain from all the things the chip made her do.

**/Opening Song: Will not bow/**

(With each beat pieces of a machines limbs are seen until it shows the front of Reborn before it spreads its wings and its eyes flashing)

**FALL **(Shows Over Flag Gundam, Nexus, Eco, Condor, Shadow, Swordsman, Dynames, Throne Drei, Kyrios, Virtue, and Exia fighting through mobile suits before the Nexus flies at the screen and slashes at it before it shows the word Gundam with a slash from the bottom corner of the D to the top right corner of the M before it pulls back and the full title shows)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

**Now the dark begins to rise **(Shows a war-torn city with a giant machine mobile fortress making its way while shooting at human planes and helicopters that try to shoot it)

**Save your breath, it's far from over** (pulls back to show the face of Stratos with the Nexus behind him)

**Leave the lost and dead behind **(Shows Stratos walking into a room with a smile and waiting for him was Will, Victor, David, and Howard)

**Now's your chance to run for cover **(Shows Stratos wearing a pilots flight suit and running towards the Nexus with Victor entering Eco's cockpit, Howard puts his helmet on with Talon landing on his shoulder, David places his Katana to the side Veronica placing her helmet on as her hatch closes and Will smirks as his hatch closes)

**I don't want to change the world **(Shows Nexus slicing a ANF in half with his laser sword before it switches to show Throne Drei shooting at a group of Flag's, Condor snipes 2 Tieren's, Shadow destroys an Enact with its beam scythe, Swordsman stabs an GNX with one of its katana, Over Flag uses its GN rifle and beam saber at the same time against a GNX and Eco slices 2 Hellions in half with his GN sword)

**I just want to leave it colder **(Shows Throne Drei turn around to shoot at Throne Zwei before it dodges and Rogue Tril was in front of her bringing its GN axe's down but Nexus was in front of her blocking the slash and kicks it away while Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, and Over Flag engages Rogue Tril, Rogue Si, Rogue Ji, and Rogue Ki)

**Light the fuse and burn it up **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced fighting against GNX units before a bomb goes off creating a wormhole that pulls the machines away from the battle)

**Take the patch that leads to nowhere **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Shadow, Condor, Swordsman, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced passing through the portal until the machines vanish revealing the pilots before the portal ends with them glowing pure white until it shows them in their GN body armor)

**All is lost again **(Shows Stratos in his flight suit looking out a window into space with Victor, Will, David, Veronica, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder and Nena next to him while she had a concerned look on her face)

**But I'm not giving in **(Shows the 7 changing into their GNBA before all 7 were next to Isaac Clark with their eyes flashing)

**I will not bow **(Shows Stratos using Reborn's heat rod to kill a Necromorph Slasher while stabbing a Puker with his GN beam sword, Nena uses Thrones GN beam saber to slice a Stalker in half as it charges at her, Victor uses his Doubles GN swords to slice a Pregnant into 4 pieces, David uses Blades katana to block a Tripods tongue before he slices it down the middle while Hawk uses Eagles GN beam buster sniper to vaporized both a Brute and a Leaper and Veronica uses Flag to slice a Spitter in two down the middle but dodges a ball of acid before shooting 3 times removing the head and arms with all of this happening at the same time)

**I will not break **(Shows Stratos gripping his head in pain as does Isaac, Victor, David, Hawk, Will, Nena, and Veronica)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows images of Nena's brothers with Micheal getting shot in the heart by Saachez while Johann gets killed in Throne Eins by Rogue Si before showing Nena with tears in her eyes)

**I will not fall **(Shows Throne losing control but gets caught by Reborn)

**I will not fade **(Shows a horde of Necromorphs crowding around something while digging their teeth, blades, or finger to try and get it before a heat rod, GN beam sabers, GN Beam scythe, and 2 GN katana cut all to pieces showing Throne, Reborn, Eagle, Shade, Blade, Double, Flag, and Isaac)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos offering a hand to a crying Nena while images of Micheal getting a bullet to the heart and Johann blowing up vanish as she accepts the offered hand)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows Reborn, Double, Eagle, Blade, Shade, Throne, Flag, and Isaac fighting off 30 Necromorphs before the Ubermorph arrives)

**I have lost the will to change **(Shows images of people long-lost going through Stratos's head before his eyes open quickly with determination)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows Stratos strapped to a table with Victor and Nena next to him in the same way before Stratos changes into Reborn and kills the people holding them with Eagle, Blade, Flag, and Shade crashing through the door with dead Titan security officers behind them)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos getting caught in an explosion while Nena as Throne screams from space while being held by Double and Blade while Shadow, Flag, and Eagle are shooting at Necromorphs)

***Guitar* *Scream* *Guitar* **(Shows Different images of a once happy life now turned into mobile suit battles and survival against the Necromorphs before it stops at a picture of the ORCA team)

**I will not bow **(Reborn flies out of the explosion with his eyes flashing)

**I will not break **(Throne and Reborn fly at each other before both turn and slice a leaper each in half)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows a marker getting sealed behind large door before it pulls through several rooms and hallways to a large pair of doors with Reborn, Eagle, Blade, Shadow, Double, Throne, Flag, and Isaac in front of it while dead Necromorphs are behind them)

**I will not fall **(Reborn slices through several Necromorphs with Blade, and Double while Eagle was shooting at incoming Necromorphs and both Throne and Shade sliced and shot at the Necromorphs while Isaac was hacking the door which opens and all three go through)

**I will not fade **(Shows Nena without her GNBA falling towards a hull breach before Stratos also without his GNBA grabs her hand saving her life)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos and Nena hugging in a ship while tears were leaking through Nena's eyes)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows the 7 running through a hall way before they hear a sound and both their guns or blades and look at the source)

**I have lost the will the change **(Shows Reborn, Throne, Eagle, Flag, Blade, Shade, Double, and Isaac fighting the Ubermorph before it tries slashing at Isaac who dodges and shoots the limb off before it grows back)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows the Ubermorph slash at Throne catching her in the chest making a large gash in it before Reborn's eyes glow crimson and he leaps at the Ubermorph)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos pulling Nena back away from the hull breach which seals and they turn to Isaac and the other members of ORCA who nods and they change into Reborn and Throne before all 8 turn to the Marker before the wind explodes around the Marker)

**FALL!** (Shows Nena, Isaac, Ellie Langford, Setsuna, Tieria, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah, Summuragi, Ian, Lasse, Feldt, David, Will, Victor, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder, Veronica and Stratos before he turns into Reborn and pulls his arms and legs to his chest as he powers his Assault Armor and when he throws his arms and legs outward the Assault armor explodes outward destroying every Necromorph surrounding him)

/ORCA frigate OFS White Wing bridge/

The OSF White Wing flew through the asteroid field before cannons and missile containers could be seen rising from the hull while inside Stratos sat in a floating chair while David stood next to him before Stratos says "And I suppose you got this chair from the same remains?"

"No we built it." David says with a smirk while Stratos groans.

"I still can't believe that you manage to convince the Huragok's to change the power reactor to a GN drive. How did you do that?" Hawk asks while sitting on a chair with a view of a cannons barrel.

"Will and I told them that the GN drive would increase the shield and power supply making the ship better but it also enhances the pulse laser cannons into GN pulse laser cannons the same with the plasma torpedoes and slipspace drive." David says with a sigh.

"Which reminds me how did we find a working slipspace drive when it should have been damaged beyond repair when we found the condition of the engine room?" Hawk says looking at David.

/Flashback/

You could see David, Will, Hawk, and Victor standing at the entrance of the reactor where the slipspace drive was and it looked like a tornado tore the place up.

"Man this place got fucked up." Will says with a hint of surprise in his voice.

/End Flashback/

"That goes to show you have good Huragok's are at their job." David says before a PAR walks up with tray holding 2 cups with steam coming out of them before the PAR says **"Drinks sir."**

David takes a brown cup which had coffee before the PAR walks to Stratos who takes the last cup which surprisingly had hot chocolate.

"Stratos I will never understand why you drink that stuff." Hawk says shaking his head.

"I rather like the taste of hot chocolate it's a new twist instead of having coffee all the time and besides you know why else I drink this." Stratos says looking at Hawk who cringes.

"Oh right sorry." Hawk says before turning back to his screen.

"Alright Hawk since you are the teams marksman you get to test out the GN pulse lasers while HARE-221 tests the GN plasma torpedoes." David says while Hawk smirks but then a door opens with a PAR walking in holding a container.

"**Sir we finished the masks you wanted."** The PAR says drawing the two's attention before Hawk says "Masks? Why do you need masks for?"

Stratos looks at Hawk and says "It is just in case I have to make a public appearance and I was living amongst people as a civilian so that anyone associated with me that aren't ORCA doesn't get hurt."

David nods saying "A sound plan but when he says masks how much did you make?"

The case opens to show 4 masks each different from the other.

All 4 masks looked like Full Frontal's mask but the first was all grey and instead of red lenses it had blue, the second mask had a blue line going down the very center of the mask, the third had green lenses with a purple stipe going diagonally across, and the last looked exactly the same as the first but with green lenses while all 4 had the same thing in common was a single gem which was a blue gem that didn't seem normal.

"I requested that these masks be made for different circumstances like the first is my main mask, the second is in case I encounter an innovator, the third is my thought mask which allows me to read a person's emotions and hear their outer thoughts while the last mask is a spare encase my main mask gets destroyed." Stratos says reaching for the mask before a screen pops up with a medical PAR who says **"Sir the subject Nena Trinity has regained ****consciousness and it seems she is in pain both physically and mentally."**

I'm on my way." Stratos says before the screen vanishes and he looks at the PAR next to him and says "Take the masks to my quarters and return to your duties."

"**Yes sir." **The PAR says before it closes the case and leaves the bridge while Stratos makes his way to the medical deck.

/Medical deck/

In a recovery room sitting (or floating in this case in) in a fetal position was Nena Trinity while tears are seen floating freely while her sobs could be heard upon entry.

The door opens and standing in the doorway was Stratos flanked by 2 HARE's with blue stripes and MS in white letters with a cross in the center meaning they were medical security.

Stratos floats forward while the HARE's use their magnetic feet to walk in before Stratos stops by a grounded chair.

"Are you feeling ok?" Stratos asks her while she was still sobbing and he sees a single tear drop pass his face close to his eye where he gets a flash of a destroyed house with three burnt corpses before the flashback version of Stratos cries in agony.

Stratos shakes off the flashback before he hears a strain voice say "Why couldn't you just let me die?"

Stratos was caught off guard by that question before he composes himself and says "You were being targeted by the Rogues so it would have been in your best interest to survive."

That was not a complete lie since the Rogues sometimes kill their victims slowly giving many people a drive to kill them.

"I should be with my brothers but you took it." Nena says before she starts crying again which Stratos adopts a look of sympathy remembering how he wanted to die so he could be with his friends and family in death.

"I want to make an offer that I think you will want to hear." Stratos says outright which causes Nena to look at him with her eyes red and puffy from the tears.

"Why I did so many terrible things because of that sick device that was placed in my skull!" Nena screams before she pushes off a nearby wall towards Stratos before grabbing the collar of his uniform which the HARE's summon Tasers from their wrists but a single hand signal tells them to stop.

Stratos looks into Nena's eyes to see sadness, regret, anger but most of all loneliness.

"I have suffered the same thing you have." Stratos says which makes Nena's eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"My entire family and most of my friends were killed by an Artificial Intelligence that turned the machines you see into killing machines that hunted down every human they saw until I blew up that AI but it was help from my friends that I got this far so let us help you." Stratos says while Nena looks into his eyes to see nothing but the truth and then her eyes begin to water again and she sniffs until Stratos did something that shocked her and an arriving Hawk. Stratos wrapped his arms around Nena in a hug which she froze.

They doth stood there while Hawk watched but just as Talon lands on his shoulder Nena breaks down and cries into Stratos's shoulder with her arms around him.

This lasted for an entire minute before the ship shook and the sound of an explosion brought everyone and everything to a stop.

"**All hands this is David ****Gregory GN pulse lasers and GN plasma torpedoes have passed testing phase and are about to go into combat phase. Thirty seconds ago we received a coded transmission from Celestial Being telling us that they are going to be attacked by UN mobile suits equipped pseudo GN drives and accompanied by the stolen Throne Zwei" **Nena's eyes widen in surprise at the mention of Throne Zwei **"And 4 mobile suits equipped with GN drives that emit black particles with red outlines. We will enter the battle three minutes once we exit slipspac****e which will also be able to test the GN slipspace engine so all hands prepare for battle."**

With that said the PA turns off before both Nena and Stratos look at each other and let go of each other while looking away with their cheeks were red in embarrassment.

"Well let's go we might as well take you along since you're the only one that can pilot the Throne we have." Stratos says getting his blush under control while Nena nods blush still there.

"Ok" Nena says before both leave while the HARE's remained.

/Mobile suit pilot ready room/

In the mobile suit pilot ready room stood Victor adjusting his collar, David sharpening his katana, Will loading his pistol magazine, Veronica looking at the mobile suits from a window, and Hawk feeding Talon before the door opens and both Stratos and Nena walk in. Nena was wearing a pink flight suit with a pink ORCA helmet with a blue visor. When Nena looks out the window she stops in place because she could see Throne Drei but it was upgraded.

The Throne Drei she is looking at now has Throne Eins's particle launcher, 2 fang containers, an ORCA GN drive, different colored optics, and a holster that looks like it was made for a buster sword.

"Hey Stratos you left this on the Bridge." Hawk says passing Stratos the mask that he took from the box which he catches.

"Thanks I almost forgot about it." Stratos says with a smile before he puts it on.

The door to the room opens and a PAR enters with a container that held a black bracelet and a silver ring with a blue jewel.

"You Veronica Taylor are going to receive a piece of ORCA technology known as GN battle armor or GNBA for short. The armor is created to suit your combat skills from the test we did for you but you miss Trinity." David says looking at Nena last who has a fearful look.

"You Nena are going to be given a choice." Stratos says taking a step towards her.

"You can join us and be a member of ORCA or you could walk away and we will put you in a shuttle with a destination on Earth. It's your choice." Stratos says with a smile.

Veronica takes the bracelet and places it on her right hand before looking at Nena with a smile.

Nena looks to everyone in the room with Victor having a comforting smile while to her surprise his reflection in the mirror has a smirk, Hawk has a smile while he does a thumbs up motions, Will nods with his hands crossed, and David has a calculated look before the frown he has is replaced with a tiny smile that the others couldn't see.

"I accept." Nena says with determination in her eyes before to her surprise Stratos grabs the ring out of the container and gives it to her saying "Welcome to ORCA Nena Trinity."

The 7 pilots walk to their mobile suits but Nena looks at Stratos who's Gundam was next to hers and says "I'm thankful to you for upgrading my Drei and I shall avenge my brothers with this."

Stratos stops before the screen turns from green with the words 'gravity on' to yellow with the words 'gravity off' and all the pilots start floating towards their machines cockpits but Stratos looks at Nena with a calculating look.

"Remember Nena if all you want is revenge then you might lead yourself to your own destruction so promise me that you won't go down the road of vengeance." Stratos says with concern in his voice which surprises Nena before she puts a smile on her face and nods which brings a smile to Stratos's face before he puts on his helmet as does Nena and the other ORCA pilots.

Once in her machine she was about to shut the cockpit before Stratos appears in front of it with a blue ball and says "I forgot to say this but we found your old Haro destroyed after we found you and we thought this would help you."

Stratos passes the ball to her. She catches the ball and to her surprise it was a Haro.

"Hi nice to meet you, nice to meet you!" The Haro says in a happy voice which brings a smile to Nena's face before she looks to Stratos who also had a smile before he pushes off the Throne and to his own Gundam while he thought _'A girl like her should have a companion that she can understand and that Haro is what she nee__ds right now in her time of need.'_

Once in the cockpit all of the Gundam's cockpits shut before the words of their Gundam's pop up but to Nena's surprise hers said 'Throne Drei Advanced'.

"**Loading Nexus, Swordsman, Eco, Condor, ****Shadow, Over Flag, and Throne Drei Advanced to the catapult deck."** A PAR says while on the bridges catapult control system.

The machines are loaded on the catapult while an energy shield is seen while outside the ship is seen flying through slipspace while making its way to the battle field.

"**Exiting slipspace in 1 minute. Arming GN pulse cannons and GN plasma torpedoes."** The PAR says while in space a battle is seen with the UN GNX's attack Celestial Being Gundam's before a slipspace rupture appears surprise everyone before the White Wing flies out.

"**We have entered the combat field and control has been given to Nexus, Eco, Swordsman, Condor, Over Flag, ****Shadow, and Throne Drei Advanced."** The PAR says in an emotionless tone.

"Roger we have control." The ORCA pilots say at the same time.

"Nexus, Stratos engaging!" Stratos yells.

"Eco, Victor Reese launching!" Victor yells.

"Swordsman, David Gregory slice and dice." David says controlling his emotions.

"Condor, Howard, 'Hawk' Smith taking flight!" Hawk yells.

"Over Flag Gundam, Veronica Taylor taking off." Veronica says with

"Shadow, William Holt disappearing!" Will yells in an enthusiastic tone.

"Throne Drei Advanced, Nena Trinity launching!" Nena says with a bit of fear in her voice that only Stratos heard.

With that said all of the Gundam's took flight while the Eco and Over Flag were in their fighter forms going into formation.

"Alright everyone form up on me in arrow formation David to my left Nena to my right everyone else form up." Stratos says with a tone that says 'I mean business so don't mess with me'.

"Roger" Was the only reply he got before everyone forms up in arrow formation.

"White Wing open fire with a wide barrage and make your way to the Celestial Being space ship." Stratos says while they still approached the battle.

"**Ack****nowledged."** The communications PAR says before purple beams pass them with purple balls of plasma pass them as well following some mobile suits.

"Engage the enemy!" Stratos yells out which the only response was the Over Flag banking left while Eco banked right taking down a GNX.

Condor flies to the right shooting at the UN mobile suits while Shadow vanishes from sight but Swordsman charges at a group of 2 GNX's who shoot at him but dodges them and they were too slow to react and ended up getting bisected in the process.

6 GNX's charge at the Throne and Nexus who go back to back before the GNX's shoot at them and a white GN field protects the two before the 6 mobile suits surround the two.

"Nena on my mark we launch 6 fangs three for you three for me." Stratos says over the radio link before a screen pops up showing Nena's face.

"Right with you." Nena says before the GN field vanishes.

"Fly Fangs/ Fangs fly!" Both Nena and Stratos say respectively before the fangs launch attacking 3 mobile suits each with two fangs stabbing into a single GNX which blows the unit up in a cloud of pink smoke before the Fangs returned to their owners.

"Stratos I got eyes on the Dynames with the GN arms making a charge for the UN transports and I read the Zwei and Tril making a run at it." Will says while slicing a GNX in half.

"Damn it where's David?"

/Swordsman location/

With the Swordsman it was in a swords lock with a Rogue mobile suit before they flew back.

"It has been some time Jacob what is the name of your machine?" David says while the Swordsman raised its right katana with the tip of the blade pointed at the Rogue.

"My machine is known as Rogue Ki but it doesn't feel like a rogue." Jacob says with a neutral tone.

"I guess that's to be expected from a warrior like you." David says before both the Swordsman and Rogue Ki charge at each other GN swords at their sides until they met in another sword lock.

/With Throne Drei Advanced and Nexus/

"He's fighting another Rogue machine and it's Jacob." Will says.

"Victor?" Stratos asks stabbing a GNX.

"In a fight with 7 GNX's." Will says shooting his Vulcans at a GNX.

"Taylor?" Stratos asks while Throne Drei shoots a GNX.

/With Over Flag/

"Damn it!" Veronica yells making the Over Flag still in fighter form dodge a black beam which was from a Rogue before the Over Flag transformed into its second mode.

"Give up I don't think you want Rogue Ji to hurt your body now do you?" Frank asks with a sick grin which makes Taylor shoot at the Rogue before the machine goes behind an asteroid to avoid the beam.

/With Throne Drei Advanced and Nexus/

"She's fight Frank." Will says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Damn what about Hawk?" Stratos asks while slicing a GNX from right hip to left shoulder.

/With Condor/

"Hold still!" Carl yells while shooting his GN cannon but the Condor flies pass asteroids making him miss before shooting his GN sniper which scores a hit to its right shoulder.

"Got to do better than that!" Hawk yells while still going past asteroids.

"Fighting Rogue Si."

"Damn it we're closer to them right now we need to go. Nena with me we're going after the Dynames!" Stratos says before it shoots at a GNX that was taking aim at it.

"Right with you." Nena says before both machines fly towards the Dynames and they see it destroy two carriers before Throne Zwei destroys the GN arms.

"Saachez!" Nena yells catching the terrorist turned mercenary's attention before Throne Drei Advanced draws a beam saber and gets into a sword lock with the Zwei's GN Buster sword.

"Oh you're that girl from the island. I'm surprised you survived!" Saachez yells while Nena grits her teeth.

"Long time no see ORCA boy!" Jack yells while drawing his axes before the Nexus activates its laser sword and places its beam rifle on its hip and draws a beam saber.

"Wish it was longer Jack!" Stratos yells making Nexus kick Tril in the chest shaking the Rogues cockpit.

"Damn it!" Jack yells in anger before he shoots at the Nexus which uses a GN field before using the asteroids for cover.

While with Throne Drei Advanced and Throne Zwei it was both a mobile suit battle and a taunt exchange.

"Come on you're a terrorist just like me!" Saachez yells with a sick grin.

"That's a lie!" Nena yells while images of her destroying bases and killing people go through her head.

'_Is he right? Am I__ just a terrorist?'_ Nena mentally asks herself before a pink beam hits the Zwei in the right shoulder.

"Damn!" Saachez yells looking at the Dynames before he kick Throne Drei away.

"You're still blind in your right eye!" Saachez yells launching its GN fangs which the Dynames couldn't shoot all down and they destroy its arms, legs, and head. Leaving it completely defenseless.

"Damn it!" Lockon Stratos yells inside the Dynames while his helmets visor is cracked.

"Bastard!" Nena yells shooting her GN pistol making the Zwei dodge but the beam hit the Zwei in its left arm.

"Damn it!" Saachez yells in anger.

The Thrones clash blades again while with the Dynames Lockon leaves his Gundam and makes its way to a GN particle cannon with his targeting system with him.

"You still can't beat me!" Saachez yells in sociopathic joy.

"That's because I haven't fought you before!" Nena yells before her warning system picks up a buildup of GN particles and looks to see the particle cannon fire a large beam of pink energy which Nena smiles and says "I'll take my brothers sword back!"

With those words said Nena kicks the cockpit before slicing off the Zwei's forearm which held the GN Buster Sword before Nena kicks the Throne into the cannons path engulfing said machine in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Stratos Throne Zwei is destroyed." Nena says and looks at the Buster Sword now in Throne Drei's hands.

"And I have my brother's sword." Nena says while tears form in her eyes.

"Wait Lockon!" Stratos yells but before he could move the Nexus Rogue Tril flies at him axes raised in the air.

"Not so fast ORCA!" Jack yells and brings both axes down but the Nexus brings its laser sword up blocking the slash.

"Damn! Nena we have to reach the Dynames's pilot before that particle cannon explodes!" Stratos shouts but Nena was frozen in place before she nods but before she could even make a move the particle cannon explodes.

"*Gasp* Lockon…" Nena whispers while Stratos's face while it was covered showed a look of horror.

"HAHAHA now that's is what I call roasting a meister!" Jack yells in sociopathic joy.

"RAGH!" Stratos yells with his Gundam changing to Gundam form and punches the Tril in the chest.

"AH" Jack yells in pain before he blocks both a laser sword from Nexus and a beam saber from Throne Drei.

"BASTARD!" Stratos yells in pure anger pushing the beam before to Jacks surprise the laser goes down the blade and cuts the hilt destroying said axe and removing him left hand.

"Damn it!" Jack yells before he flies back and launches smoke missile blocking their sights of him.

"Coward get back here!" Stratos yells but before the Nexus could move Throne Drei flies in front of him with Nena saying "Stop we won!" Nena says holding the Nexus back before Eco flies over and transforms into MS mode while Shadow deactivates its mirage colloid, Swordsman flies over sheathing its swords, Over Flag transforming into Gundam mode, and Condor holstering its GN sniper. Inside the Nexus Stratos was breathing hard before he turns the machine around and flies straight for the White Wing.

/OFS White Wing/

"DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!" Stratos yells throwing equipment all over the place in pure anger while outside of the room stood Nena, Hawk, Will, Veronica, David, and Victor.

"Is he always like this?" Veronica asks but before Victor could answer he ducks under a hammer which gets embedded into the wall behind him.

"He is only like this when an ally dies on his watch." David says while tilting his head to the left dodging a screw driver which embedded itself next to the hammer.

"But he will calm down after he throws a table DUCK!" Will says making everyone move out of the doorway dodging an air born table which hits the wall.

Everyone looks back into the room which shows Stratos looking out a window with his mask off before Talon lands on Hawks shoulder.

"I feel sorry for him." Nena says with concern.

"Well every time an ally is killed in action while wounded then he is full of regret." Hawk says petting Talon.

"Has this happen before?" Veronica asks.

"It has only happened 11 times with this being the twelfth." David says with a sad look before Nena walks into the room next to Stratos.

"It's my fault he's dead. If I had done anything to save him then… I don't know." Stratos says while tears fell freely down his face.

"It's not your fault." Nena tries to say but Stratos looks at her and yells "It is my fault!"

Nena flinches at his words before he says "I was there and I was so focused on fighting Jack that I didn't see the Particle cannon going critical and look what happened? Celestial Being lost a Gundam meister and we lost one ally all because of my idiotic UGH!?" That was all Stratos could say before Nena slaps him in the face surprising everyone even herself.

Stratos looks at her with widened eyes before she says "I was there so it's not just your fault but don't blame yourself blame the enemy! It was them that killed Lockon but more importantly it was Saachez who killed him because he used my brother's fangs to cripple his Gundam."

Stratos looks at her before he notices tears fall down her face.

Everyone outside just stood there before Will says "I'm going to check my Shadow's mirage colloid!"

Hawk looks to see Will gone and says "I'm going to check the Feather system!"

David looks at his katana and says "I have to sharpen my katana's."

Veronica and Victor were left before they both say "We have to check our weapons!"

With that said all 5 vanish from the door which closes leaving both Stratos and Nena in the room.

"You aren't the only one to blame." Nena says quietly looking down at her feet.

"I was caught up in how I avenged my brother and remembering your words before the mission and I was also frozen in if I should help you or save Lockon and look what happened." Nena says while more tears fall from her eyes with some hitting the floor.

"If I still had that chip in my head then I would have just ignored everything you said and I would have been caught in that particle beam that killed Saachez so please don't blame yourself if it's anyone you should blame its me." Nena says before Stratos puts his left hand under her chin and lifts it so she was looking into his eyes and everything was quiet.

Then both slowly came closer to each other before they came to a kiss.

Nena wraps her arms around Stratos's neck while his arms were wrapped around her waist before her eyes widen and they separate with Nena saying "We can't do this."

"What?" Stratos asks in confusion.

"Look I'm just an ORCA rookie and you're its founder if anyone had any brains they would go for me which would kill you inside out." Nena says while tears formed in her eyes in concern.

"People will find out anyway but let's wait." Stratos says putting on his mask while Nena had a confused look.

"Go up the ranks in ORCA and then we give the dating thing a chance but first you need a high rank." Stratos says with a smile which Nena smiles as well before both leave the room until they hear David on the PA yell **"****All hands particle cannon fire incoming brace for impact! Brace for impact!"**

Stratos's eyes widen in horror before he grabs Nena in a protective hug and the entire ship shook with Stratos hitting his back against a wall while Nena was protected.

"Are you ok?" Stratos says looking at Nena.

"Yeah I'm ok?" Nena says with a small blush and a smile.

Stratos nods and runs to a screen before he turns it on and presses a button that said bridge and says "David what happened?"

David's image comes on the screen and he says "We were hit by a pseudo particle beam coming from a mobile armor powered by 6 pseudo GN drives. The Ptolemaios was hit first but it dodged the first round while the second hit them. They suffered a single casualty which was their medical officer."

"Damn it prepare the Gundam!" Stratos yells before David nods and cuts the link.

"Looks like the UN has an ally." Stratos says before he and Nena run and get their flight suits on but when they reach their Gundam's Stratos stops and says "Those GN drives… The pilot of that mobile armor is the person who gave the UN those GN drives!"

"**Kyrios has been damaged and is being pursued by two UN mobile suits and one Rogue mobile suit." **A PAR says over the PA.

"No Victor is you have a chance go and help that Gundam." Stratos says putting on his helmet after removing his mask.

"Roger that." Victor says over the comm.

"**Swordsman, Eco, Over Flag, Condor, and Shadow have been launched… Nexus and Throne Drei have been loaded onto the catapult deck. Launching Nexus and Throne Drei now… Enemy mobile suit is approaching the Ptolemaios!" **The PAR says over the comm.

"What!" Stratos yells before to his horror there was a GNX in front of the ships bridge.

"NO!" Stratos yells and shoots at the enemy mobile suit but to his horror the machine already fired a single round which destroyed the entire bridge.

"NO!" Stratos yells in anger before he sees something on his radar.

"All ORCA personnel engage the enemy mobile armor!" Stratos yells before he slices an incoming GNX in half.

"Roger" Was the collective response from every ORCA member including the PAR's and HARE's on the White Wing minus Victor.

While the ORCA mobile suits and Frigate makes their way to the mobile armor Kyrios floated behind an asteroid.

"Damn it I screwed up." Hallelujah says in anger.

"_Hallelujah." _Allelujah says from a reflection which Hallelujah looks and says "You stay out of this Allelujah you're useless in these kinds of life and death situations. I am going to live even if I have to drink the blood of others." Hallelujah says while another reflection looks at him.

"_Look I want to live to."_ Allelujah says surprising Hallelujah.

"You do?" Hallelujah asks before he looks at the main monitor seeing Allelujah.

"_I haven't heard the worlds answer to everything that's happened. To our meaning of our struggle. And until I learn what it is I won't die."_ Allelujah says in determination.

Hallelujah was surprised by this before he says "Ha finally you're getting the right attitude."

Hallelujah takes off his helmet before he pulls his hair back out of his face "So how about you and I show that woman there what it feels like to face a real super soldier."

Before the Kyrios could move his suit picks up an incoming contact which was the Eco.

"Celestial Being Gundam meister this is ORCA Gundam meister of the NEXT-002 Eco do you copy? There is a Rogue machine with the two UN machines pursuing you so how about a compromise. You deal with the UN I'll deal with the Rogue since they are our enemies while you get two kills I get one." Vector says in his usual sadistic voice before Victor says "And if you agree then nod your mobile suits head."

Both were surprised before Hallelujah smirks and makes the Kyrios nod before both Kyrios and the Eco's eyes flash and both fly out from behind the rock.

"Here it comes!" The pilot of the first GNX says while both GNX's shoot at the Kyrios while the Rogue charges at the Eco and this was Rogue Ji.

"Leave the ORCA boy to me!" Carl yells making the first GNX pilot narrow his eyes in suspicion when he said 'ORCA boy'

'_Vector it's time to fight as one.'_ Victor says.

'_Haha lets do this!"_ Vector yells in Victors head.

"Set a direct course. / **They aren't getting away.** Allelujah and Hallelujah say respectively.

"Ready the sword. / **Fire the twin buster rifle!**" Victor and Vector say respectively while both Kyrios and Eco dodge red particle beams.

"Line up the axis. / **Use the leg!** / We attack together!" Allelujah says with Hallelujah.

"Steady hand. / **Twin Buster rifle ready!** / Fire the gun!" Victor says before and after Vector.

While the talking was going on Kyrios kicks the super soldiers GNX before using the Kyrios's shield to grab the first GNX's left arm while the Eco fires its Twin buster rifle which the Ji dodges before the Eco draws its beam saber and slashes at the Ji only cutting its right shoulder a bit.

"Damn it he's like some other person!" Carl yells controlling the Ji.

"Lieutenant!" The first GNX pilot yells.

"Colonel!" The Super soldier yells before the Kyrios slams the Colonels GNX into the super soldier's removing the GNX's left arm from its shoulder before said GNX tries to shoot the Kyrios but it flies away.

"He's moving differently!" The Colonel yells still shooting.

"But how can he with his machine like that." The super soldier says while far from that a battle between the Rogue Ji and Eco was going on with each mobile suit trying to cut the other.

"**Things are going to be different from now on!"** Hallelujah yells while spinning the Kyrios.

"You said it Hallelujah!" Allelujah yells agreeing with his second brain.

But far away with the enemy mobile armor the Exia tries to approach said machine with Over Flag, Shadow, Condor, Throne Drei, Swordsman, and Nexus while the White Wing was shooting pulse lasers and plasma torpedoes but the particle beams of the mobile armor was preventing that from happening before the Exia's shield gets destroyed while the GN arms tries to shoot the mobile armor its GN field was making that difficult.

While the smoke clears the Exia shoots particle beams at the mobile armor with the Condor, Throne Drei, and Nexus but the GN field was preventing the rounds from getting through before the field drops and 6 fangs launch from the machine charging at the Exia which tries to shoot at them but they miss.

"These weapons are the same as those Thrones." Setsuna says while Nena has a sad look on her face.

"Setsuna lets dock." Lasse says from the GN arms.

"Roger that." Setsuna says before the Nexus and Throne Drei fly next to him.

"We'll cover you! Funnels launch!" Stratos yells before 6 Funnels come out of the Nexus's back and shoots at the fangs destroying only 5 while the Exia destroyed the sixth before it docks with the GN arms and flies at the mobile armor with the ORCA Gundam's behind it.

"The GN armor is nothing. Fangs fly!" The pilot who was none other than Alejandro Corner yells before 5 more fangs fly from the machine.

"Generating field!" Lasse says creating a GN field that blocked the particle beams from the fangs.

"I'm taking them out." Setsuna says before he shoots each Fang creating small explosions before he shoots the last Fang with the particle cannons which also make their way to the mobile armor that had its GN field up blocking the shot before its own particle cannon fires a large orange beam

"Shit!" Stratos yells and all of the ORCA Gundam's and the Exia move out of the way and try to shoot at the mobile armor but Will notices the beam hit the asteroids causing many of them to explode.

"*Whistle* That is a powerful weapon." Will says before he shoots his GN Vulcans at the mobile armor.

"A skillful evasion. Try this!" Alejandro yells before the mobile armor shoots many particle beams at them causing all to try and evade.

"Get closer Setsuna!" Lasse yells and Setsuna makes the Exia and GN arms fly at the mobile armor.

"This that all you know how to do?" Alejandro says making the mobile armors left arm try and hit the GN armor but to ORCA's surprise as well as Alejandro's surprise some fingers come out of the GN arms left foot which grabs the arm before Setsuna cuts said arm off.

"What the!?" Alejandro yells in surprise.

"Nice trick!" Will says dodging particle beams.

"Your dead meat!" Lasse yells before he shoots the particle cannons destroying the right arm before a particle beam hits the GN arms.

"I'm not done yet!" A wounded Lasse says before the GN arms moves back.

"Just one more pass!" Lasse yells as the GN arms moves at the mobile armor and shoots its particle beam hitting it before the GN arms flies past while the mobile armor shoots at it but the area it was shot at explodes but the mobile armor still shots at the GN arms until a round hits it in the back.

"Setsuna remember what I said about why we exist-UGH!" Lasse says before the cockpit explodes.

"Lasse! You damn bastard!" Setsuna yells.

"Following behind you!" Stratos yells before both the GN arms and Nexus charge at the mobile armor.

While approaching some particle beams hit the GN arms before it hits the GN field with its still remaining right arm cutting through the GN field and stabbing the mobile armor before the Nexus makes a white GN field surrounding the GN arms.

The mobile armor is still for 3 seconds before a part of it explodes.

"RAGH!" Both Setsuna and Stratos yell while Exia draws its GN blade and Nexus drew its laser sword.

"*Gasp* But how?" Alejandro asks in surprise before both Exia and Nexus charge at the mobile suit.

The Exia stabbing into the mobile armors left side while Nexus took the right and at the same time make large cuts before when they make a second stab they cut all the way to its back where it the starts to explode.

/Location: Eco, Kyrios/

With the Eco and Kyrios they were still fighting their respective enemies while the Eco was moving farther from the Kyrios but the Kyrios removes the Colonels right arm leaving said GNX defenseless.

"Colonel!" The super soldier yells in worry and she starts shooting at the Kyrios but it skillfully dodges each shot before it disappears behind an asteroid where when the particle beams hit it all separates showing the Kyrios wasn't there.

The Super soldier was confused until she feels a warning and the Kyrios was behind her beam saber in the hair before she draws her own beam saber blocking the Kyrios's.

"What's happening? I'm supposed to be the perfect super soldier?" The super soldier says in confusion.

"You just don't get it woman." Hallelujah says with a grin.

"Get what!?" She yells wondering what he meant.

"You're far from being the perfect super soldier! Your quantum brainwaves give you super reflexes. But it seems your mind is too sluggish to keep up with that reaction speed! You're just acting on instinct like an animal!" Hallelujah yells in his sadistic manor.

"No that's not true!" she yells and shoots her GN Vulcans at him but the Kyrios was gone.

"That's why I can predict your actions!" Hallelujah says and she looks up to see it standing one legged on an asteroid.

"Reflexes and thought must be one. This synthesis is the mark of a true super soldier!" Hallelujah yells before the Kyrios goes into Trans-Am.

"It's beginning to glow." She says seeing GN particle coming out of its right arm and leg.

"That effect again." The Colonel says in concern.

"Damn you!" the Super soldier yells in anger before she charges at the Kyrios.

"Lieutenant!" The Colonel yells at her but she starts shooting at the Kyrios but it was moving too fast before it removes her GNX's left arm and left leg.

"This is farewell woman!" Hallelujah yells making the shield separate to show a blade and he stabs at her but to his surprise the armless GNX pushes her GNX out of the way.

"Lieutenant." The Colonel yells as the blade came closer before it stabs into his machine.

"Colonel!" She yells in concern before he says "Now, now Peries!" The Colonel yells making her yell before she shoots at the Kyrios destroying its last arm and hitting it in the chest making the cockpit explode but also injuring Allelujah/ Hallelujah.

"Allelujah!" Victor yells before he blocks an attack from the Ji where Carl says "Oh Don't worry I would worry about your friends if I were you."

Victor's eyes widen in surprise before the Rogue Ji takes off towards the mobile armors location.

/Location remaining Gundam's and White Wing/

Lasse respond if you can Lasse." Setsuna says before his scanners pick up an energy output and a gold particle beam flies past him and all look to see the top half of the mobile armor slide up to show a mobile suit rise from the mobile armor carrying two beam rifles before the top half moves to form wings.

"Another one?" Setsuna asks before 3 black particle beams pass the ORCA Gundam's to show Rogue Si, Rogue Ki, and Rogue Tril flying at them while Rogue Si was carrying what looked like a bomb with a GN drive.

"We thank you for the money mister Corner and now we have what we need to kill the ORCA dogs!"

"No Setsuna you deal with that new machine the Rogues are ours." Stratos yells before the Exia nods and the ORCA Gundam's fly at the Rogues which make their way to the White Wing.

Both Over Flag and Condor engage Rogue Si while David and Will engaged Rogue Ki leaving me and Nena to fight Rogue Tril who was armed with the bomb before to my surprise the bomb started emitting black GN particles which makes move towards White Wing.

"We built this bomb so that it would explode on contact with anything metal and it is also protected with a GN field so that way it won't go off prematurely." Jack says drawing two GN beam axes before slashing at both Nexus and Throne Drei before Nexus activated his laser sword and the Throne drew a beam saber where both blocked the incoming black blades.

"Is our destruction really all you want even if it puts innocents at risk?" Stratos asks in anger before he hears Jack laugh maniacally saying "Of course! You ORCA boys ruined our lives from the moment we first met and what better way than to kill you with our dying breaths!" Jack yells in sociopathic pleasure.

"Bastard!" Nena yells before she aims her gun at him and shoots it where a white beam hits him in the chest and explodes on contact.

"AH damn you bitch!" Jack yells in anger before he kicks the Nexus away and charges at her.

"Nena!" Stratos yells before he aims his GN rifle at him and shoots where to his surprise the beam hit him right in the black GN drive damaging it.

"NO I can't go like this-AH!" That was what Jack says before parts of the Rogue Tril explodes shooting black particle everywhere.

"I can't believe it." Stratos says in surprise.

"JACK!" Frank yells getting distracted which costs him with getting a GN beam saber to the stomach and a beam saber to the back courtesy of Condor while Rogue Ki was busy fighting both Shadow and Swordsman on even terms.

"I can't believe that Jacob is the only one that's focused on us and not his downed comrade's." Will says with surprise in his voice.

"ACTIS can you tell me anything about that bomb?" Stratos asks the AI before he hears his voice.

"**It's a prototype black GN bomb with enough power to create a black hole that would last for 3 full minutes and if it touches the ship then it will be torn apart but if it hit something else then it would pull everything around it into it sending it to an unknown location, dimension, galaxy, or torn apart into oblivion." **ACTIS said sending a shiver down everyone's minus Jacobs spin.

"Is there anything we can use to stop it?" Veronica asks while the bomb still moved towards the White Wing.

"**Yes we can use a GN missile to make it activate prematurely."** ACTIS says making every ORCA Gundam meister minus Victor's jaws to drop.

"Do we have any missiles?" Stratos asks before Nena nods Throne Drei's head.

"Yeah I still have some GN missiles. Firing!" Nena yells launching 10 missiles before to their surprise 10 black GN missiles crash into the ORCA missiles and they came from Rogue Ji.

"Not so fast ORCA dogs!" Carl yells not knowing the Eco was close behind.

"Damn it! Nena try again we'll hold him off. Fangs Fly, Funnels launch!" Stratos yells making 8 Fangs fly from his back with 10 Funnels.

"Launching remaining missiles!" Nena shouts launching her last 10 missiles which Rogue Ji launches 10 missiles while he says "Don't think about it."

9 of the missiles hit the ORCA's but the last Rogue missile was intercepted by a large white particle beam.

"NO!" Carl yells before Rogue Ki was knocked into its back from a kick by Swordsman.

"YES!" ORCA yell before the missile hits and the bomb goes off and to their surprise creates a large Black and white hole which starts sucking everything around it in.

"Damn it we're being pulled in!" will yells trying to fly away but the gravitational pull was making it very difficult.

"Everyone make your way to the White Wing the shields will keep us safe!" Stratos yells which every ORCA machine enters the White Wings mobile suit hanger but to his horror Nena gets shot by a grappling hook launched by Rogue Ji.

"If we're going down we're taking her with us!" Carl yells and to Stratos's horror the White Wing was already inside the portal which he makes the Nexus grab Throne Drei's hand holding it in place before Rogue Ki and Ji were already in the portal.

"Nena hold on!" Stratos yells before a beeping sound draws both of their attention to see that their oxygen was at 35% and dropping.

ACTIS what happens if we got in with only a mobile suit?" Stratos asks in worry.

"**The mobile suit would shake to the point of the cockpit vibrating like a roller-coaster." **ACTIS says with a neutral voice.

"Will we be able to exchange oxygen?" Stratos asks trying to find a way for both to live until help arrived.

"**Negative. The best course would be for you to fill one of your machines with the others oxygen so that way both of your survival will rise by 55.2%."** ACTIS said in a logical tone.

"And what was the percentage of us surviving in different machines?" Stratos asks in a concern voice while Nena's face appeared on a screen.

"**That percentage was 24.8% chance of survival." **ACTIS says making both Nena's and Stratos's eyes widen in horror before they both vibrate when the Thrones left leg touches the portal.

"Nena send your oxygen into my unit then climb over!" Stratos says which the image nods before vanishing and he could see the oxygen rise from 35% to 70% full.

"Throne Drei's cockpit opens to show Nena holding Haro in her left hand before she slowly climbs over Drei's right arm before reaching Nexus's arm but when the cockpit opens the Thrones torso reaches the portal making both shake and causes her to lose her footing and drop Haro into the cockpit.

"AH" Nena screams in fear before Stratos jumps to the edge and grabs her hand.

"NENA! Hold on! Stratos yells in fear before he pulls her in and closes the cockpit before the Nexus's engines give out and they fall in.

Both sit with Stratos sitting in his chair and Nena on his lap with both of them not noticing before they look to see to their surprise Rogue Ki grab its sword and cuts the cable making them vanish from sight when they touch the edge of the portal.

Both were still surprised before they see different colored bolts of lightning shoot out before they were hit by a white bolt sending it crashing into a ring.

/Three minutes later/

Stratos groans and opens his eyes to see that they were floating in space around an unknown planet before he looks down to see Nena sleeping on him while Haro was worried about her.

Stratos presses a key and sees that the oxygen was 69.994 percent making him sigh in relief before he shakes Nena awake saying "Nena wake up."

Nena groans before she opens her eyes which widen before she pushes back and says "Oh man I'm sorry."

"It's ok we were unconscious. ACTIS can you get a rescue beacon out?" Stratos asks the AI.

"**Affirmative rescue beacon active." **ACTIS making Stratos smile before he to Nena's surprise removes his helmet.

"Well since we will be stuck here for a while we might as well get comfortable." Stratos says putting on his mask while Nena nods and slips her helmet off.

"Thanks for saving me." Nena says with a smile which Stratos returns before they both look into each other's eyes and slowly press their lips together into a kiss.

/8 hours later USM Abraxis/

"And you're sure that the beacon is genuine?" A man on a screen says looking at a bald man who was holding a data pad.

"Yes sir we picked it up right before we entered Shockspace and it requested help for two survivors and what we can tell it is two fighter craft with the pilots sharing a single ship to conserve oxygen and the beacon has been going for the last 8 hours sir." The bald man says while presses three buttons on the pad.

"Very well you are to retrieve the ships and bring them back to Titan station." The man says before the bald man looks from his pad and says "And what if the pilots are alive?"

If they are alive then bring them here. I wish to know what they are doing out in the middle of nowhere." The man says holding his right hand against his chin.

"Yes Director Teidemann." The Bald man says to the now named Teidemann before the screen turns to black.

"Sir we're coming out of Shockspace now." A soldier wearing black armor with a blue visor that covered his face.

Both walk to the bridge where they see a flying through a wave of yellow before everything turned black with stars and to everyone on the bridges surprise there floating were two machines that looked human while the first was feminine with a cannon and large sword while the other was unknown and had a shield.

"Reinitiate contact with director Teidemann!" The bald man yells make the soldier nod before he runs off. "I think he will be interested in this." The bald man says with a smirk forming on his lips.


	6. Waking up on the Sprawl

/Titan station hospital/3 years and 9 hours later/

Slowly Stratos opens his eyes taking note that he didn't have his mask but he still had his gauntlet and he hears voices with the first saying "The first subject is waking up!"

"You know the order terminate them." The second voice says and Stratos looks only for his eyes to widen in horror to see Nena laying on a table right next to him covered only by a medical gown while Victor lay next to her.

"NO!" Stratos yells before he shatters his restraints and leaps off the table and gem glows yellow before he presses the gem which the GNBA was engaging.

The gauntlet vanishes before yellow and grey torso armor covers his body before armor covers his entire arms and legs while a hilt attaches to his left hip and a shield appears on his right arm where a metallic whip appears from GN particles before two metal wings form on his back with a GN drive between them while a helmet forms on his head in a shape of a Gundam's before the gem forms on the center of his chest signaling that his transformation into Reborn was complete.

Stratos looks to see 3 scientists and 7 soldiers in black armor with a symbol that said 'Titan Station Security'

"What the hell!" A soldier yells in surprise.

"We never knew he could do that!" The scientist yells in surprise before their surprise rose when the whip starts to glow orange signaling that it was getting hot and Stratos yells charging at them and passes two soldiers who try to raise their guns but the whip passed through them with Reborn on one knee behind them before the soldiers dropped dead being sliced in half from shoulder to hip.

"No one will kill her and live." Stratos growls while Reborn's eyes change from green to red and he grabs the hilt before a sword of white energy comes out of it and white particles come out of Reborn's GN drive.

Before Reborn could do anything the door to the side explodes and in came a smaller version of Swordsman with two katana swords cutting 2 soldiers heads off before to Stratos's surprise 2 soldiers raises their rifles at 2 others and shoot three rounds into their backs before one turns around and raises his rifle before Reborn boosts behind him and impales the blade through his back killing him before the scientists try to run only to get cut down by bullets.

"It's good to see you're alright Stratos." The Swordsman says.

"David?" Stratos asks in surprise before the Swordsman's helmet vanishes in GN particles to show David who looked the same but to Stratos's surprise there was a small cut under his chin.

"It's been so long." David says and hugs Stratos to his surprise.

"What? The last thing I remember was falling asleep inside Nexus with Ne-NENA!" Stratos yells and changes out before running to Nena who stirs awake.

"Stratos is that you?" Nena asks opening her eyes while Victor groans sitting up while muttering "Note to self never volunteer for a rescue op that requires that I be captured."

David looks at the two soldiers and says "Excellent work sergeant now radio the others to meet us in the hospital lobby and hold position."

"Yes sir." The soldier says saluting David… SALUTING DAVID!?

"David when did you get command in the last 9 hours?" Stratos asks in surprise before the soldiers, Victor and David look at Stratos and Nena weird looks before David says "Stratos, Nena… you both have been here for 3 years."

**/Opening Song: Will not bow/**

(With each beat pieces of a machines limbs are seen until it shows the front of Reborn before it spreads its wings and its eyes flashing)

**FALL **(Shows Over Flag Gundam, Nexus, Eco, Condor, Shadow, Swordsman, Dynames, Throne Drei, Kyrios, Virtue, and Exia fighting through mobile suits before the Nexus flies at the screen and slashes at it before it shows the word Gundam with a slash from the bottom corner of the D to the top right corner of the M before it pulls back and the full title shows)

Title: **Dimensional AC, Gundam episode 1: ORCA rise Markers fall**

**Now the dark begins to rise **(Shows a war-torn city with a giant machine mobile fortress making its way while shooting at human planes and helicopters that try to shoot it)

**Save your breath, it's far from over** (pulls back to show the face of Stratos with the Nexus behind him)

**Leave the lost and dead behind **(Shows Stratos walking into a room with a smile and waiting for him was Will, Victor, David, and Howard)

**Now's your chance to run for cover **(Shows Stratos wearing a pilots flight suit and running towards the Nexus with Victor entering Eco's cockpit, Howard puts his helmet on with Talon landing on his shoulder, David places his Katana to the side Veronica placing her helmet on as her hatch closes and Will smirks as his hatch closes)

**I don't want to change the world **(Shows Nexus slicing a ANF in half with his laser sword before it switches to show Throne Drei shooting at a group of Flag's, Condor snipes 2 Tieren's, Shadow destroys an Enact with its beam scythe, Swordsman stabs an GNX with one of its katana, Over Flag uses its GN rifle and beam saber at the same time against a GNX and Eco slices 2 Hellions in half with his GN sword)

**I just want to leave it colder **(Shows Throne Drei turn around to shoot at Throne Zwei before it dodges and Rogue Tril was in front of her bringing its GN axe's down but Nexus was in front of her blocking the slash and kicks it away while Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, and Over Flag engages Rogue Tril, Rogue Si, Rogue Ji, and Rogue Ki)

**Light the fuse and burn it up **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Condor, Swordsman, Shadow, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced fighting against GNX units before a bomb goes off creating a wormhole that pulls the machines away from the battle)

**Take the patch that leads to nowhere **(Shows Nexus, Eco, Shadow, Condor, Swordsman, Over Flag, and Throne Drei advanced passing through the portal until the machines vanish revealing the pilots before the portal ends with them glowing pure white until it shows them in their GN body armor)

**All is lost again **(Shows Stratos in his flight suit looking out a window into space with Victor, Will, David, Veronica, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder and Nena next to him while she had a concerned look on her face)

**But I'm not giving in **(Shows the 7 changing into their GNBA before all 7 were next to Isaac Clark with their eyes flashing)

**I will not bow **(Shows Stratos using Reborn's heat rod to kill a Necromorph Slasher while stabbing a Puker with his GN beam sword, Nena uses Thrones GN beam saber to slice a Stalker in half as it charges at her, Victor uses his Doubles GN swords to slice a Pregnant into 4 pieces, David uses Blades katana to block a Tripods tongue before he slices it down the middle while Hawk uses Eagles GN beam buster sniper to vaporized both a Brute and a Leaper and Veronica uses Flag to slice a Spitter in two down the middle but dodges a ball of acid before shooting 3 times removing the head and arms with all of this happening at the same time)

**I will not break **(Shows Stratos gripping his head in pain as does Isaac, Victor, David, Hawk, Will, Nena, and Veronica)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows images of Nena's brothers with Micheal getting shot in the heart by Saachez while Johann gets killed in Throne Eins by Rogue Si before showing Nena with tears in her eyes)

**I will not fall **(Shows Throne losing control but gets caught by Reborn)

**I will not fade **(Shows a horde of Necromorphs crowding around something while digging their teeth, blades, or finger to try and get it before a heat rod, GN beam sabers, GN Beam scythe, and 2 GN katana cut all to pieces showing Throne, Reborn, Eagle, Shade, Blade, Double, Flag, and Isaac)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos offering a hand to a crying Nena while images of Micheal getting a bullet to the heart and Johann blowing up vanish as she accepts the offered hand)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows Reborn, Double, Eagle, Blade, Shade, Throne, Flag, and Isaac fighting off 30 Necromorphs before the Ubermorph arrives)

**I have lost the will to change **(Shows images of people long-lost going through Stratos's head before his eyes open quickly with determination)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows Stratos strapped to a table with Victor and Nena next to him in the same way before Stratos changes into Reborn and kills the people holding them with Eagle, Blade, Flag, and Shade crashing through the door with dead Titan security officers behind them)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos getting caught in an explosion while Nena as Throne screams from space while being held by Double and Blade while Shadow, Flag, and Eagle are shooting at Necromorphs)

***Guitar* *Scream* *Guitar* **(Shows Different images of a once happy life now turned into mobile suit battles and survival against the Necromorphs before it stops at a picture of the ORCA team)

**I will not bow **(Reborn flies out of the explosion with his eyes flashing)

**I will not break **(Throne and Reborn fly at each other before both turn and slice a leaper each in half)

**I will shut the world away **(Shows a marker getting sealed behind large door before it pulls through several rooms and hallways to a large pair of doors with Reborn, Eagle, Blade, Shadow, Double, Throne, Flag, and Isaac in front of it while dead Necromorphs are behind them)

**I will not fall **(Reborn slices through several Necromorphs with Blade, and Double while Eagle was shooting at incoming Necromorphs and both Throne and Shade sliced and shot at the Necromorphs while Isaac was hacking the door which opens and all three go through)

**I will not fade **(Shows Nena without her GNBA falling towards a hull breach before Stratos also without his GNBA grabs her hand saving her life)

**I will take your breath away **(Shows Stratos and Nena hugging in a ship while tears were leaking through Nena's eyes)

**And I'll survive, paranoid **(Shows the 7 running through a hall way before they hear a sound and both their guns or blades and look at the source)

**I have lost the will the change **(Shows Reborn, Throne, Eagle, Flag, Blade, Shade, Double, and Isaac fighting the Ubermorph before it tries slashing at Isaac who dodges and shoots the limb off before it grows back)

**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate** (Shows the Ubermorph slash at Throne catching her in the chest making a large gash in it before Reborn's eyes glow crimson and he leaps at the Ubermorph)

**I will shut the world away** (Shows Stratos pulling Nena back away from the hull breach which seals and they turn to Isaac and the other members of ORCA who nods and they change into Reborn and Throne before all 8 turn to the Marker before the wind explodes around the Marker)

**FALL!** (Shows Nena, Isaac, Ellie Langford, Setsuna, Tieria, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah, Summuragi, Ian, Lasse, Feldt, David, Will, Victor, Hawk with Talon on his shoulder, Veronica and Stratos before he turns into Reborn and pulls his arms and legs to his chest as he powers his Assault Armor and when he throws his arms and legs outward the Assault armor explodes outward destroying every Necromorph surrounding him)

That single sentence made Stratos widen his eyes in surprise before he stumbled back was Nena falls onto her knees.

"We've been in a coma for 3 years?" Stratos asks as he supports himself with the table before a vent shatters and to Stratos and Nena's surprise a creature that looked mostly human except its arms had scythe blades sticking out of the palms of its hands while it had extra arms coming from its torso, its bottom jaw was gone and replaced with two mandibles, its legs were horribly disfigured, and its eyes were lifeless.

"Slasher!" The sergeant yells before both he and the second soldier aim their three barreled rifles at it and open fire hitting it which causes it to roar in pain before its right arm is shot off with its left leg and its head before it hit the ground dead.

"Slasher has been terminated." The sergeant says before he flips the barrels showing a compartment where a cylinder pops out before he pops another in and flips the barrels back in place.

"Alright tell us where we are." Stratos says before the second soldier tosses him his mask which he places it away for safe keeping.

"Right now we're on Titan station which is in orbit around Saturn." David says before 4 soldiers in what Stratos could describe as Halo 4 SPARTAN ODST armor.

"We're that close to Earth?" Nena asks standing up before she straightens her gown.

"Yes and right now there is an outbreak of creatures called Necromorphs. When we first came we encountered them first which ended up badly damaging 4 HARE's and killing 2 Huragok's." David says with a sad tone in his voice.

"And after that we found civilian's being attacked by religious people called Unitologists and the human government called EarthGov and one of them was an EarthGov senator named Sam Carter who was being target by some members of EarthGov and some fanatical Unitologists and because of our rescue we gained an ally in EarthGov which was how we found you." David says with a smile confusing the two.

"Why is this government and fanatics after him anyway?" Stratos asks confused with the two groups.

"It is because of his large dislikes of statues called markers." When David said that both Stratos and Nena grip their heads in pain as images of a statue of two tendrils connecting enter their minds.

"Stratos, Nena are you both ok!?" Victor asks before Stratos nods his head.

"I'm fine Victor." Nena says with a smile.

"Yeah me too… did a marker look like two tendrils connecting?" Stratos asks with David nodding his head.

"Damn it! Did you see the same thing?" Stratos asks Nena who nods her head but before anyone could say anything a screen appears with a Titan security guard on the screen but his helmet was instead of the blue face covering visor the helmet looks different with two slits.

"Sir we got information on a subject named Isaac Clarke." The soldier says before he hears someone yells and an animal roar before gun shots can be heard.  
"He's a survivor from Aegis VII as well as from the USG Ishimura which is a planet crack class mining vessel." The soldier says before another soldier runs up next to him and yells "Sir we need to reach the rendezvous point!"

"He's right if we don't get there before more of those" Stratos says gesturing to the Necromorph corpse "come out of the vents and kill us."

"He's right we'll meet up in the lobby let's move!" David yells before he looks at the two disguised Titan officers.

"You two stay with us and move out." David says which both nod their heads and walk up to the black dressed marines.

"Wait David just tell me what happened with ORCA?" Stratos asks wondering what had happened before the window next to them shows a Titan station gunship shooting but the bullets missed the glass before the gunship explodes with its killer being a pulse round from to his surprise the White Wing.

"ORCA has grown thanks to Senator Carter." David says with a smile before to the surprise of both Stratos and Nena a ship that looked like a CCS class cruiser and a planet cracker class ship come into range.

"You need to get your GNBA on before more of these things come at us." David says making Nena nod before she holds the ring in front of her face and the jewel glows and engages the GNBA.

The gown is torn apart while light conceals her body and body armor appears the same way Reborn's armor did but it instead looked exactly like Throne Drei did before the upgrades.

"It looks like Throne Drei." Stratos says with surprise in his voice before Victor changes into his GNBA which had two physical swords, two beam sabers, and two beam pistols.

"Good now let's g-OF!?" David yells before his helmet reappears as something falls on his which looked disgusting while the lower half of the creatures face was melted off.

"Shit a Puker!" A soldier yells before like its name implies it pukes acid onto David.

"DAVID" Stratos yells before to his surprise the armor had bits of GN particles protecting it from the acid which vanish.

"My Blades armor can handle you!" David yells before he draws his two katana and slices the Puker into four pieces killing it.

"Alright let's move before more arrive." David says making Stratos and Nena nod their heads before they leave to see the two Titan soldiers and 8 other ORCA soldiers.

"Alright move out to the lobby!" David yells before all 14 run reaching a new room where warning sirens alert them and they see 6 soldiers with 2 slits run up next to them and run to the lobby to see to their surprise Isaac wearing a bloodied straight jacket and armed with a makeshift plasma cutter with a large hard metal door stopping him from leaving.

"Mister Clarke!" David yells getting his attention before he turns around and aims weapon as do the soldiers before vents break and 7 Necromorph Slasher's enter the room.

Slasher's!" The sergeant yells and all the soldiers open fire killing 3 before a Slasher gets a lucky shot stabbing one of the soldiers in the chest and Stratos sees a holographic line on the soldiers back which goes down with the light turning from blue to orange.

"Daniel!" A soldier wielding the three barreled rifle yells before he shoots the limb which was embedded in the soldiers chest making the Slasher roar in pain before a katana blade cuts it from shoulder to hip killing it while Stratos killed two more Slasher's with his beam sword and heat rod while Nena cuts a Slasher in half down the middle with her beam saber leaving no surviving Necromorphs.

Everyone looks around before they hear Isaac say "Daina? Daina! You're right. I do need your help. Talk to me."

They all wondered who he was talking to before they hear a feminine voice say "Look. Isaac, we don't have to be friends but like it or not, we're stuck together. Tiedemann's your enemy. Not me. Alright. I found you a new route."

"Alright. So where the hell am I? How did another Necromorph outbreak start?" Isaac asks before Stratos says "We're right now on Titan station orbiting Saturn."

"Wait who is that?" Daina asks wondering who said that while Isaac looks at Stratos.

"They call me Stratos. My partner and I were captured by EarthGov 3 years ago and we don't know what is happening now." Stratos says removing his helmet surprising Isaac.

"Stratos? Your partner is named Nena Trinity right?" Daina asks making Stratos narrow his eyes in anger and suspicion before he says "How do you know her name?"

"It's not hard to find you in the Titan station database as well as your machines." Daina says confusing Isaac more.

"The Nexus and Throne Drei?" Stratos asks in surprise.

"That's the name of the machines I take it? EarthGov has tried to get the schematic for the power engine but all of their attempts have failed thanks to Carter sending ORCA." Daina says making David sigh.

"Those GN drives are ORCA property!" David yells.

"You know what lets deal with this some other time!" Stratos says making Isaac nod in agreement before they go out through 2 doors.

"Also Isaac to the answer for the outbreak it-PSS. Shit. Tiedemann's jamming my signal." Daina says before it all went to static.

"What type of armor is that?" Isaac asks holding the plasma cutter double handed.

"This is known as GN battle armor or GNBA for short. Not many people can have it because of the costs so only select few can wear one if they pass a test." David says making Stratos and Nena look at him before they're helmets form as they enter a stasis chamber.

"Wait here I think I can get a stasis unit at least it will help." Isaac says before he approaches a panel and removes said panel before he puts both hands inside and starts hacking into the system before a stasis blast is shot missing them before a vent shatters and a Slasher that was a former Titan station officer runs at them before another stasis blast is shot hitting the Slasher in the back slowing it down.

"I got this." Nena says aiming her GN pistol and shoots 3 particle beams removing the Slasher's head, and arms killing it before it could even flinch.

"Nice job now we just need to get through." David sys looking at the door.

"Sir, maybe we could use stasis on the door when it opens and that way it would make it so that we can cross it before it closes." A soldier says making everyone look at him.

"That might actually work!" Stratos says with a smile before he looks at Isaac.

"Mr. Clarke you have the stasis system so when the door opens you freeze it. How long will it last?" Stratos asks making Isaac look at his stasis unit.

"It can shoot only twice right now but its duration should last enough for 6 to go through and with that stasis refill station there we all can make it." Isaac says making Stratos nod.  
"Alright you heard the man everyone groups of six 5 soldiers for me, Nena, David, and Victor." Stratos says with authority in his voice.

"Everyone nods before Stratos looks at the soldier who was stabbed in the chest. "Are you going to be ok?" Stratos asks the soldier while another looks at his back to see that it turned red.

"We're going to need a med kit sir." The soldier says before Isaac runs up saying "I ran into several med kits on my here take these." Isaac hands the soldier 4 small med kits which the soldier thanks before he gives the wounded man one which raises the bar from red to yellow.

"Alright everyone set?" Stratos asks and was answered by nods from everyone.

"Alright Isaac shoot and David you go first." Stratos says which David nods before a soldier pushes a switch which the door opens before Isaac shoots a stasis field at it stopping it before David runs through with 5 soldiers before it is done again with Victor, and Nena before Stratos and Isaac with 5 soldiers were left.

"Alright Clarke when you use that stasis unit we all run." Stratos says which Isaac nods before a soldier from the other side presses a switch and the door opens before Isaac shots a stasis field at the door freezing it before all 6 run through with the last soldier getting through with little trouble.

"alright lets m-" Whatever Stratos was going to say was interrupted by a scream and all 21 open the door to see a nurse getting covered in acid before he dies painfully before slicing is heard as well as gunfire.

When they turn the corner they see 2 more Puker's but these ones were dead while standing over the two too the surprise of Nena and Stratos was a GNBA version of Shadow.

"Hey guys I wondered when you would find them. I had to fight my way through these monsters in order to make it easy for you guys." Will says with a cocky smirk under his helmet while behind him was a brown haired nurse hugging herself in fear before one of the soldiers goes to try to calm her down.

"Will where is everyone else?" Stratos asks Will who removes his helmet and says "Hawk is making sure civilian transports are safe while Victor's girlfriend is trying to find civilians with more ORCA Shock troopers."

"Wait girlfriend?" Stratos asks looking at Victor who didn't have his helmet showing he had a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah we started dating half a year ago while you were missing." Victor says with a chuckle.

"Wait what about Kinue?" Stratos asks before Will says "Kinue is on the White Wing helping coordinate civilian transports to any of our ships while our soldiers are making sure no Necromorph stowed away on any of the transports."

Stratos sighs before he says "Is there any way out of here?"  
Will nods before he says "There is an elevator that will take us to the floor where the hanger is and there will be a transport to take us to the White Wing."

"Ma'am I need you to calm down. It's going to be alright we won't let anything hurt you. You have my word you are going to be safe." The shock trooper says trying to calm the mentally scarred woman.

"No we're taking her there and getting any civilians we see to safety no matter the cost. Civilian lives are more important!" Stratos says making everyone nod their heads before he turns to the trooper and says "Tell her to get up we're getting her out of here."

The trooper nods and looks at the woman before saying "Ma'am we're going to get you out of here but first we need you to calm down and come with us."

The nurse looks at him before his polarized visor unpolarizes to show his face which was a young white man in his twenties.

"Ok" The nurse says making the trooper smile before his visor polarizes again and they all leave the room to an elevator where Will says "This elevator can hold up to 8 people so let's have the nurse go with the 3rd group while Mr. Clarke goes with the last."

Everyone nods before David presses the elevator and says "I'll go first encase there are any Slasher's."

Everyone agreed before 5 troopers entered the elevator and the door closes.

"So Will tell me how big is our organization now after 3 years?" Stratos asks making Will smile.

"Oh man you should see it! We have a large fleet comprised of 82 cruisers, 43 frigates, 87 corvettes, 19 assault carriers, 7 Planet cracker class mining ships, 200,000 Armored Cores, 200,000 Mobile suits, and 200,000 fighters." Will says making Nena and Stratos surprised before the elevator returns.

"I'll go second." Victor says before his helmet returns and he takes the two Titan armored soldiers and 3 troopers.

"So how many soldiers do we have?" Stratos asks after the elevator doors close.

"We have 400,000 army soldiers, 600,000 marines, 600,000 navy men and women, 600,000 pilots, 600,000 shock troopers, and 600,000 technicians." Will said making Stratos widen his eyes before the elevator returned.

"Alright ma'am lets go." The shock trooper holding the nurses hand says before they both entered the elevator with three more troopers and Will.

"See you on the next floor." Will says before the door shuts and the elevator goes down leaving the last 7 to wait.

"This is going to be uncomfortable." A shock trooper says making Stratos nod and say "I have to agree with you trooper. Why don't you tell me why you joined ORCA?"

The soldiers looked at him with the first saying "I joined ORCA because I was a civilian that got caught by a terrorist attack and I saw the Shadow just appear out of thin air and slice the terrorist gunship in half. It was actually amazing. I planned on become a pilot but I told myself that those mobile suits must be difficult to control so I decided to stick with being a soldier."

Stratos looks at his chest plate to see the name 'Bertrand printed in white letters.

"What about the rest of you." Stratos asks looking at the other 4.

"I joined ORCA because I wanted to stop terrorist mainly because EarthGov wasn't doing anything." A trooper with 'Vic' stamped on his chest said.

"I joined to get my wife and daughter away from any Unitologists who were trying to recruit us." A trooper with 'Fredrick' stamped on his chest plate said holding a picture of him holding a woman with purple hair while a little girl with black hair with purple highlights was on his shoulder.

"I joined because ORCA was making a future for the betterment of the universe." A trooper with 'Walker' stamped on his chest plate said.

"Well I joined because after EarthGov gave me a dishonorable discharge because I killed my CO who was having men killed for his dirty deeds as well as caused 3 terrorist attacks on Earth." A trooper with 'Hill' stamped on his chest plate said before the elevator returns where all 8 walk in before Isaac presses the button and they start going down with an annoying clicking sound being heard.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Vic asks before to their annoyance the elevator loses power.

"What the fuck?" Isaac says before he, Stratos and Nena feel like someone was looking at them from a corner of the elevator before they look while hearing a woman singing while a bloodied woman's face slowly comes out of the black corner while her eyes and mouth were glowing.

"How I wonder what you are. Up above a world so high. Like a diamond in the sky." The voice sings before the woman screaming "MAKE US WHOLE!"

"AH!" Nena and Stratos yell surprising the troopers as power returned to the elevator.

"Sir, ma'am are you ok!?" Walker asks placing a hand on Stratos's shoulder.  
"I thought I saw someone." Stratos says removing his helmet and placing a hand to his face as does Nena.

"I think it was the same thing that happened to the crew of the Ishimura." Isaac says getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone on the Ishimura started suffering hallucinations caused by the marker which also led them to start killing each other or themselves so the marker must be affecting everyone else right now." Isaac says making Nena and Stratos widen their eyes in horror before the elevator doors open to show the others waiting for them while the same trooper was sitting with the nurse.

"About time you got here. The power was caused by a stray gunship missile hitting our way to the hanger but lucky for us there is a store just outside the room." Will said with a smile.

"Alright lets go we need to get these 2 some space gear." Stratos says before everyone stands up and leave to the next room but Nena was stuck in place making Stratos stop.  
"Nena what's… wrong." Stratos slowly said before he looks to see a stroller which was covered in blood.

"This is a hospital and the dead rise from here to kill everyone." Nena says as her GNBA vanishes showing her in nothing but a sports bra and skin tight shorts while tears form in her eyes before Stratos hugs her to calm her down which worked before they all go into the hallway which leads to another door that had a sign that said 'Critical needs patient room/ Warning volatile gases in use'.

They open the door before Will says "You know that the GNBA can only be on for 4 hours and that when its off it takes 2 minutes before it can be used again right?"

Before Nena or Stratos could speak a canister explodes next to a glass window where a Necromorph laid but the explosion also caused the door to shut behind Stratos, Nena and Isaac before Clarke grabs a table on the left while Stratos wraps his heat rod around a pipe before the glass fully shatters and starts pulling everyone in the room minus the table and pipes out as well as the Necromorph which was playing dead before it gets crushed by a table.

"Holy shit!" Isaac yells before to Stratos's horror the area Nena was at breaks off and she starts getting pulled towards the breach.

"NENA!" Stratos yells before he grabs her hand with all his free hand holding her in place.

"I won't let you go!" Stratos yells making Nena smile a bit before a panel lowers and glows red making Isaac aim the cutter at it and pull the trigger and to all three's relief it closed a bulkhead which also causes Nena and Stratos to hit the floor.

"Hull breach rectified." The station AI said.

"Stupid AI." Will says after the door reopens thanks to his beam scythe.

"Let's go." Stratos says helping Nena up before her GNBA reengages.

All 22 exit the room to a hallway but when they see a store the nurse tries to run at it but the soldier she was with stops her.

"It's too quiet." He said to her before Walker looks around the corner and says "I think I see the reason."

Everyone looks to see a Slasher playing dead right in their path.

"Does it really think we're that stupid?" Vic says before Stratos raises his heat rod which glows orange and says "We're not."

Stratos swings the heat rod cutting the Slasher down the middle effectively killing it before the nurse and Isaac go to the store with Isaac going first.

"Welcome to MicroStore: CEC Engineer Isaac Clarke. Updating inventory to CEC engineering load out." The store AI says before Isaac pays the respectful amount and enters the store before a door closes and a bright light could be seen and when the doors open it shows Isaac wearing an engineering RIG before the helmet comes out of the RIG's back and screen and starts attaching onto his head showing a three slit helmet.

"Alright you next ma'am." The trooper says making the nurse nod before she goes to the store and purchases an EVA suit which looked like a civilian version of EarthGov's space suits.

"Alright lets go. The hanger is this way." Will said before a trooper opens the door and all the air rushes out and all 22 leave to see a gaping hole in front of them.

"Wow that is one big hole." Bertrand says looking at the breach.

"Bow chicka bow wow." Vic says making everyone look at him and glare under their helmets before Stratos and Nena notice EarthGov gunships trying to attack an OFS class frigate but fail.

"Will why is EarthGov attacking our ships?" Stratos asks confused as the frigate destroys the attacking gunships.

"This station is run by Hans Tiedemann. He does what he wants on this station and he really hates ORCA and after he learned who you two were he decided to have you both killed." Will said before they reach the next door where once pressurized it was a hanger where a destroyed EarthGov gunship sat.

"Alright we're in the hanger I'll call for extraction." Will said before Stratos stops him saying "Wait what happened to that gunship?" Stratos asks before they hear something and to everyone's horror a large Necromorph called a Tri-pod climbs from behind it and starts charging at them.

"Take it down!" The sergeant yells and everyone opens fire causing some effect but when it got close enough it swings its right arm hitting 3 troopers and the nurse but the trooper that tried to help said nurse covers her and all 4 skid across the ground.

"Aim for the glowing parts it should take it down!" Isaac yells shooting at a glowing part on its left arm blowing it off before Will uses his scythe to cut the other arm effectively making the Tri-pod fall over.

Everyone approaches before Stratos uses his heat rod but when it made contact the monster pulls out a blade from its mouth were it gets cut off by Blade's katana making it roar in pain before dying.

"Jesus that thing was angry." Isaac says making everyone nod in agreement before two shock troopers go check on the people that the Tri-pod hit.

"Bolt is ok but Bert is knocked out." The first trooper says while the second helps the trooper he was with up while said trooper helped the nurse up.

"I think the Tri-pod broke a rib or two but I think our nurse here can help me once on our ship." The trooper says before Isaac gets on the comm. and says "Daina we're out of the hospital."

"Okay. The Tram station is just beyond the apartment block." Daina says while Victor looks at David and says "Wait Veronica was last reported with 30 Shock troopers in the apartment block!"

"Hang on. I need more answers. How long have I been here?" Isaac asks before 2 ORCA transports that look like Halo 4 Pelicans but with GN particles arrive and land.

"Three years. Tiedemann found you floating around Aegis VII and brought you here for study while Stratos and Nena were close to the system you were floating around." Daina says before Stratos, Nena, Victor, Bertrand, Vic, Walker, Hill, Fredrick, and David board the first Pelican while Will and the other troopers with the disguised soldiers and nurse boarded the second with the nurse which would take them to the White Wing.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Isaac asks before the ramp rises pressurizing the chamber.

"The marker you found imprinted your brain with a self-replicating signal. The longer you're awake, the more the marker spreads. It's killing you Isaac and Tiedemann did the same process with Stratos and Nena. Tiedemann tried to keep you in check with memory suppressants while the other two were comatose saving them." Those sentences brought looks of horror from everyone in the chamber before the Pelicans took off out of the hanger and towards the residential block while the second Pelican makes its way to the White Wing.

"You said you can fix it, right?" Isaac asks with fear in his voice.

"Only if you reach me in time. Tram station. Get moving." Daina said before the comm. channel cuts off.

"Well that's just great." Vic said taking off his helmet to rub his eyes showing a white skinned man in his early thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"She's hiding something I know it." Stratos says removing his helmet while Nena did the same and rest her head on his left shoulder.

"Let's hope she has the cure so we can stop it from spreading." Nena says with fear before Stratos brings her face up to his and they kill surprising everyone but Isaac who didn't bother.

"When did you start dating?" Victor asks removing his helmet with David.

"We started when she slapped me in the face after I threw that table at you guys." Stratos says making Isaac look at him in surprise while his helmet separates.

"Let's just say I was depressed because some allies got killed in combat three years ago." Stratos said not wanting to go into the details.  
"Alright but when this is over you are going to tell us everything." Victor says making David nod in agreement before he says "What are you five doing here anyway?"

Bertrand looks at him and says "We were to be assigned to Taylor's group once Trinity and Stratos were retrieved and since this transport is making its way to Taylor's location we thought we would tag along before going with Taylor."

"Alright I can understand that." Victor says before the PA turns on.

"Alright people we are approaching the landing zone and I see ORCA troopers and Taylor protecting civilians from Necromorphs. I also see 3 other Pelicans so when we land I am going to load Civilians up before making my way to an ORCA ship."

The pilot said in a feminine voice confirming that the pilot was a woman.

"Thanks for the lift Dare Cat!" Vic says hitting the hull where the pilot sat before the ramp lowers to show many men, women, and children of all ages crowded around before their helmets are on while the women and children were loaded onto the first Pelican.

"Let's hope we can stop this outbreak from getting any worse." Stratos says which Nena nods her head in agreement while in space flew several machines one of which was an Armored Core TYPE HOGIRE model colored grey and powered by a white GN drive. During the fighting in space one HOGIRE is seen shooting down a Titan security gunship that was chasing a civilian transports before a laser blade which was colored which it uses to slice an incoming gunship in half from behind before it regroups with 4 other HOGIRE's as the evacuation continued.

But from the Government sector of Titan station sat Director Hans Tiedemann who was annoyed at how ORCA infiltrated the station and how they were evacuating civilians onto their ships as well as evacuate the key subjects he ordered terminated but to his surprise he saw one of ORCA's Pelican dropship's return carrying 4 of the subjects: Stratos, Nena Trinity, Victor Reese, and Isaac Clarke. Tiedemann sighs since ORCA was fighting both his troops and the Necromorphs as well as getting every civilian they could onto a dropship and onto one of their ships.

"Have our soldiers pull back to the government sector we are going to shut down power and life support when they are here." Tiedemann says with no emotion in his voice.  
"Right away sir." A Titan security guard says before he walks off to open a channel for all soldiers while Tiedemann thinks _'__This wasn't what was supposed to happen. They said that Clarke's mind was the purist and those two people.'_ Tiedemann closes the screen up on both Reborn and Throne as they exited the Pelican. _'__They came from those machine we found. If we can duplicate their engine system then we will have advanced our engine technology but all of our attempts have failed with every attempt ending with an explosion.'_ Tiedemann looks out a window to see the Nexus and Throne Drei but they were both colored dark blue and still containing their weapons.

'_I don't know why they had me keep the machines here with the pilots but I will get them to give us the information that we need even if we have to kill them.'_ Tiedemann thinks before he looks back at the screen which now showed them talking to another armored figure who was escorting civilians.

'_I think I might know how to get the info we need.'_ Tiedemann thinks while a sinister smile finds its way onto his face as the screen zooms in on Nena who didn't have her helmet on showing her entire face to him.


End file.
